Mishap at the Ballet
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: A bit a/u-Set in Season 2 starting with the ballet, and this story assumes Sharon divorced Jack and adopted Rusty in Season 2, not Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are not my own. I'm just enjoying them right now. Okay, so this is a bit A/U in some areas. This story assumes that Sharon divorced Jack and adopted Rusty during Season 2 and not Season 3. Her divorce and adoption would have taken place almost a year earlier, just before the ballet-the first time around with the ballet. Many thanks to "justasofty" for the general idea to this story. I hope everyone enjoys it, and we'll see where it takes us!**

"Andy, do you want to tell me what is really going on?" that question kept popping into her head as she sat at the ballet, trying to figure out what WAS going on. Why was she here? Did Andy really want her to meet Graham again? She'd met him at Nicole and Dean's wedding. He seemed like a nice enough guy; he was Dean's boss, well he had been until Nicole's new job took over that role. Now, he was the boss over both and a personal friend of theirs. Sharon and Andy had ended up at the table with Graham at the wedding, and while Andy had been busy with some pictures and such, she'd spoken to Graham for awhile. They'd gotten along, but at the time she wasn't divorced. Now, she was. Was that why Andy had invited her? Were they all trying to set her up with Graham now?

"Sharon, so you mentioned before you enjoy the ballet?" Graham commented pulling Sharon out of her thoughts. It was intermission, and Andy had gone in search of the restroom. Sharon had told him she would walk out with him, but he'd told her he was fine and to relax and not get stuck in the crowd. So, here she sat in the theater with Graham. Nicole and Dean had gone to check on the boys. Graham's granddaughter was also in the Nutcracker, which was why he was there, and his daughter had also gone to check on the granddaughter.

"I'm sorry," Sharon smiled, "yes, I love the ballet. My daughter is a professional dancer in New York. In fact, she's the Sugar Plum Fairy in this year's production," Sharon smiled brightly.

"Well, I don't know much about the ballet, but I know that's an amazing honor. Wow, New York. You must enjoy watching her," Graham smiled at Sharon.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I do when I get the chance. Lately, these last few years, well, I haven't been able to go much. Work has been too busy. I'd love to see her soon. I wish I could go before she ends the Nutcracker for this year," Sharon shrugged.

Graham nodded, "My wife loved the ballet too. When she was still alive, we went each year. I still don't know anything, but I went," he smiled slightly. "That's why Sara enjoys the ballet so much. It reminds her of her mother."

Sharon gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure that's a fond memory."

Just then, they were interrupted with Andy's return. He sat back down, next to Sharon, "Well, no call out for work so far, so I'm considering this night a success," he smiled at Sharon.

Sharon nodded, "You know, you probably just jinxed the whole evening."

"Does work interrupt a lot of evenings?" Graham asked the two.

Both glanced at each other, smiling and nodded. There was something odd about the two; they could almost read each other's minds without speaking, yet Nicole had said Sharon was her dad's friend and boss.

"You could say that," Sharon chuckled.

"Anytime you have real plans, in our line of work, expect them to be ruined. That's partly why it's so hard to have any social life. Duty always calls," he chuckled.

"Well, we rarely have issues like that in accounting at work," he chuckled. "Tax season makes for some long evenings, but otherwise, it's a pretty standard 9-5 type job."

The lights dimmed, signaling the rest of the performance. Everyone returned to their seats. Nicole couldn't stop gushing about the boys. Apparently, they were so excited backstage, they were about to burst. They had done well in the first half of the ballet, and their small part in the second half was about to start.

Sharon spent the rest of the ballet unaware of the stage. She kept thinking back to Andy's weird behavior at work. He was fidgety, had been for the last couple of days. Then, when he'd asked her to the ballet, he'd tried to say it was due to her vast knowledge of dancing. Sharon knew Andy better than that; something was going on. She'd thoroughly enjoyed dinner with him, as she had on many occasions since Nicole's wedding. Truth be told, Sharon had thought maybe Andy liked her. She had thought that maybe he'd been a gentleman, waiting for her divorce to be final, but it appeared her radar was off. Andy was being a friend, a very good friend, which is what they had discussed. Sharon couldn't fault him for that, but still. Somehow, she'd misjudged all their outings, dinners, and such. Maybe all of this was to now set her up with Graham, a widowed friend of the family. Maybe it was to keep work professional. Yes, that must be it, Sharon thought to herself. Andy wanted to remain friends and nothing more due to working together. That made sense, but set her up with someone else? It was certainly a bit confusing, and Sharon didn't know what to expect.

Once the ballet ended, Andy told Sharon he'd go to the coat check to get their coats. Sharon nodded and turned to follow him, but Graham stopped her with another question.

"Sharon," he asked and she turned around, "I can't get you to your daughter's performance in New York, but could I interest you in seeing another ballet this Christmas season? If you are free any evening, I would love to take you to the ballet and dinner. My schedule is a lot more flexible than yours," he smiled.

Sharon caught herself; she was a little surprised by Graham's asking her out, but she had just spent the better part of two hours thinking things through, "Umm, well, yes, that would be lovely," she smiled. Graham seemed liked a decent man, and since he worked with Nicole and Dean, two people whom she trusted greatly, then well, she would go out with him. If that's what it seemed like Andy, Nicole, and Dean wanted, well, then she was open. Sharon wasn't exactly looking for a relationship, not at all, but she was lonely. She'd enjoyed Andy's company so much, more than she realized, and it had dawned on her not long ago, that maybe this is what a true relationship is supposed to be like: two people who respect each other and want to spend time together. Problem was that Sharon thought she had that with Andy, but apparently, he wanted to remain very good friends while allowing her the room to find a special someone.

"Listen, I don't want to make this awkward, so here's my card," Graham handed her his business card. "Feel free to call me, or as the younger generation is doing so much, even text me. If you want to text me with your number, I'll be happy to call you to make this a little more old school," he chuckled.

Sharon smiled brightly at him, "Thank you. I will," she nodded, and as she saw Andy returning with their coats, she added, "I'm going to get going. Andy's coming this way with our things, but I will talk to you soon."

Graham nodded and patted her hand, "Take care, Sharon."

"Sorry, there was quite a line at the coat check," Andy grinned to Sharon, returning with their things, "I'm glad you didn't have to wait out there. Ready to go?" he asked as he helped her slip on her coat.

Sharon smiled at Andy and nodded, "Yes, and again, Graham, it was nice to see you again," Sharon smiled as Andy placed his hand on her back and escorted her out of the theater.

As the two rode home, Andy broke the silence, "So, did you enjoy it?"

Sharon leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "I did. I always enjoy the Nutcracker. Thank you for taking me. The boys did such a great job."

Andy nodded, "They did. I'm glad we could talk to them briefly after their performance. I'm not sure they will get any sleep tonight, though," he chuckled, "they were bouncing off the walls."

Sharon laughed as she covered her mouth, "I know. I remember that excitement. Emily used to get like that too. While I loved watching her, I always dreaded the crash after her performance. It's like a sugar high on Halloween."

Andy chuckled, "Does she still get like that? I'm sure it's different now that she's an adult, but is she still that excited?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, thankfully, she's learned to control her emotions. Now, with it being her job, she's really just exhausted at the end of each night. Still, on opening nights, I usually get a phone call with her gushing about everything. I need to fly back to New York sometime to see her. I miss seeing her perform."

The two continued to talk as Andy drove her home. Andy had a fantastic evening with Sharon and was glad things had gone so well with his family. Ever since Nicole's wedding, he had been enjoying her company more and more. The ballet was just one reason to take her out for a lovely evening. He could tell she'd enjoyed it quite a bit, and while he wasn't a fan of the ballet, he had too.

"Andy, would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?" Sharon asked, as they arrived at her condo.

Andy raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure, Sharon? It isn't too late?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, it's fine. I have tea too, the one kind of mine that you do like, if you would prefer that, but you're welcome to come up. I probably won't be able to sleep for awhile."

Andy grinned, "Well, then I will. Thank you."

The two arrived to the condo, still laughing about one of the many topics they had discussed for the evening. Andy was glad Sharon was having a good time with him; she seemed much more relaxed since her divorce had finally gone through.

The wheels in Sharon's head were still turning, trying to figure out what was going on with Graham and this obvious ploy to set her up with him. She didn't want to outright ask Andy; that seemed weird-asking your very good guy friend about the guy he's trying to set you up with right now? No, she couldn't do that; she shook her head. She'd have to figure out another way to discuss Graham. When the two entered the condo, they found Rusty engrossed in work on his computer.

"Rusty, you're still up?" Sharon asked, very much surprised, as she and Andy entered.

Rusty turned around from his position on the couch, "Oh, hey, yeah, I'm working on math," he grumbled.

Andy chuckled as the two hung up their coats and moved into the condo further, "Want any help? I'm pretty good at math. Better than your mom," he whispered.

Sharon lightly smacked at him, "Oh hush. Who would have thought my giving you the financials on every case would turn you into such a math whiz?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I just do what the boss tells me to do. I can't help it if I'm gifted in math," he winked toward Rusty, "So, need some help?"

Rusty looked up, completely overwhelmed, "Are you sure? I could really use the help, but I don't want to interrupt your evening."

Sharon smiled and turned toward the kitchen, "Rusty, it's fine. I'm going to make us some tea after the Nutcracker. Andy can help you."

"Of course, I can," Andy said as he sat down on the couch next to Rusty, "What are friends for, right?"

Sharon heard that comment, and she had to admit it stung. Of course, she was friends with Andy, but it was becoming more and more apparent that was all he saw them as-friends. Sharon continued working around in the kitchen, getting their drinks ready, and once done, she took Andy his tea, where he was helping Rusty on the couch. That sight-the sight of Andy helping Rusty, well, it tore through her heart. That man, he was a good one, and the more she thought about it, she reminded herself she needed to be grateful he was in her life at all.

The three of them spent the next hour working through Rusty's math, and by the time he finished, Rusty looked like he was going to fall asleep even walking back to his room. It was well after midnight, a late night for all of them.

"Thank you for helping Rusty so much," Sharon smiled. "While I won't admit it in public, you are better at math than I am."

Andy grinned as he stood, "Can I record that? Sharon Raydor admitting to not being the best at everything," he winked.

Sharon chuckled as she stood and collected their mugs, "Thank you again for tonight," Andy. Sharon wanted to ask about the whole Graham setup, but now didn't seem to be the time. Andy was walking toward the door, ready to head home after a long day.

"Thank you for going with me, Sharon," Andy smiled, "I'm very glad you could go. It meant a lot."

Sharon joined him at the door, "Well, be safe going home. Will you text me or call me when you get there? I know it's late to be out driving."

Andy turned and smiled sweetly at her, "Of course I will. Now, get some rest yourself. We tempted fate one time with no murders during our evening out. I'm sure we'll pay for it some other time this week."

Sharon chuckled, "I will," as she looked up at him. Andy leaned over and hugged Sharon, pecking her on the cheek, something they'd done in greeting and good-bye for quite awhile.

"Night, Sharon. Thanks again for a wonderful night. You're a great friend," Andy winked at her as he turned to leave.

Sharon closed the door and sighed. It had been a lovely evening, but it hadn't gone at all like she's expected. Sharon collected her purse and phone, taking both into her bedroom. The tossed them on the bed and got ready for bed. Once she was ready, she went to climb into bed and noticed Graham's card had fallen out of her purse. She picked it up, studied it, and thought. She nodded to herself and placed it by her phone. Tomorrow she would text Graham about going out. If Andy, Nicole, and Dean wanted her to go out with him, she'd at least give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the ballet?" Provenza rolled his eyes as he asked sarcastically.

Andy grinned at he turned from the driver's seat, looking at Provenza, "It was good. Great actually. Sharon and I had a wonderful time. Dinner before, and then the ballet. It couldn't have gone better."

Provenza scowled again, "Good grief, she's the captain! Stop with the 'Sharon' junk! She's your boss!"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "I know she is, but she's also Sharon. The captain is good at her job, and well, Sharon, she's just amazing all around," he grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to throw up here, Flynn! Knock it off. This pursuit of her is a terrible idea. I've told you that plenty," Provenza sighed.

"Hey! I think she likes me back too," Andy almost yelled at Provenza.

"Great, now we sound like we are in high school," Provenza mumbled again, "and no, I won't ask her to prom for you!"

"I've been trying to take things slowly for her. I know she's just coming off her divorce, and while 20 years too late, it still stings a bit for her. Plus, we've been spending so much time together, I figured things would evolve. I told Nicole not to pressure her at all, that we were just friends for now. She insisted on the ballet, encouraging me that the ballet was one area Sharon was always relaxed. It worked. Sharon had a great time, and she was very relaxed," Andy smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the witness's work they needed to question.

"So, Romeo, then how did the night end? Or, are we still into the awkward farewell at the door like you're 16?" Provenza said exasperated.

Andy nodded as he spoke, "Things went well. She invited me upstairs for a cup of coffee. When we got to the condo, Rusty was in dire need of math help. She and I spent over an hour helping him, but he got it done finally."

Provenza rose his eyebrows, "So, your evening at her place consisted of helping Rusty with homework, and that was good? Dare I ask if anything else happened?"

Andy turned to him, now as they were walking into the building, "Now, why do you have to burst my bubble? Rusty is Sharon's son, as well as family to the whole team. I love Rusty myself, not that he'd ever want to hear that. I was glad I could help him. That's what you do for people you care about! We finished, Rusty went to bed, and I left. Nice evening. End of story," Andy said firmly.

Provenza grumbled more as they walked inside, "Come on. Let's get this interview over."

Back at the office, Sharon was catching up on some paperwork while the team was off doing different things. Provenza and Andy were questioning a witness again from an old case. Since the team currently didn't have an active case, they were going back over an old one, still unsolved. Amy was in ballistics, Mike was on his computer, and Julio was in evidence. Buzz had used the day to catch up on some of his reserve officer classwork.

As Sharon continued working in her office, her mind kept wandering, and her eyes kept wandering to Graham's card, which was sitting now in the corner of her desk. She sighed. She didn't know why this was so difficult; a charming man had asked her out, and not just out. He'd offered to take her to dinner and the ballet, something he openly admitted to not liking. Sharon began to chuckle, wondering if he'd complain about the costumes as Andy had at times during the ballet? She wondered if Graham liked baseball, the Dodgers? She and Andy enjoyed going to games, and well, now she was comparing men, and there was nothing to compare. Andy was a friend. Graham obviously wanted more; he was looking for someone to date. Was she? Sharon sighed again and picked up the card.

Before she could second guess herself, she sent out a quick text message, "Graham, it's Sharon. If the offer still stands, I'd love to go to dinner and the ballet." As soon as she sent it, she regretted it. Why should she though? Her stomach was in knots. Maybe she was just really out of practice. Before she could second guess herself again, she picked up the phone and called the one person who could help.

"Hi Mom," she heard Emily's voice on the other end. Sharon glanced at her watch. It was 11:00 in LA, which meant 2:00 in New York. Emily was still at home before going to work, she figured.

"Hi Sweetheart," Sharon smiled as she relaxed a bit. Talking to Emily always helped, and while mother and daughter, she thought that this was something Emily could understand and provide some advice. Emily had been thrilled when Sharon finally divorced Jack, as Ricky had been. Emily told Sharon that she still loved Jack, but she wanted her mother happy. The two chatted briefly about Emily's performance the night before.

"Sounds like you had a great night," Sharon commented, "I thought of you all evening while I was at the ballet."

"Oh, you went to the ballet? Did Andy take you?" Emily commented back. Sharon pulled the phone away from her ear and actually looked at it, not that she could see Emily by looking at her phone.

"Umm, yes," Sharon said as she fell over her words, "Emily, how did you know Andy took me?"

"Umm, hello, Mom! You and Andy spend a lot of time together. You're always at dinner with him, at the movies, so when you said the ballet, um, that's the logical answer," Emily said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmm," Sharon hummed, "well, his grandsons were in the ballet we saw last night," Sharon added.

"Ahhh," Emily added, "so, is that why you called? Something going on with Andy? You dating officially? Rusty won't tell me much."

"Emily!" Sharon admonished, "that's terrible. No, we're friends! We are not dating, but dating is why I called you."

Emily's interest had been peaked, "Really? Dating? Not involving Andy? What's going on?"

Sharon sighed, "I'm not sure, Sweetheart. You see, there's this guy, Graham. He's Nicole and Dean's boss, you know, Andy's daughter."

Emily cut in, "I know Mom. While I haven't met Nicole, you've told me all about her," Emily chuckled.

"Okay! Sorry, so well, Graham is their boss. I met him at Nicole's wedding, and we talked quite a bit. He was at the table with Andy and me. And well, last night, he sat with us. His granddaughter was also in The Nutcracker, and we talked some. He asked me out," Sharon finished that with silence after it.

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds, "Mom, he asked you out with Andy there?"

Sharon sighed again. This was almost painful to discuss. She should have just left herself to her misery, "No, no, not like that. Andy had gone to get our coats. We'd both spoken to Graham throughout the evening, and when Andy went to get our coats, Graham asked if he could take me out."

Emily, trying to put all of this together asked, "What exactly did he say, Mom?"

Sharon groaned, "He said that he couldn't get me to my daughter's ballet in New York, but if I'd like, he would enjoy taking me to dinner and ballet anytime, and I know for a fact he doesn't enjoy the ballet."

"Smooth line. So, let me get this straight," Emily started, "This guy, asked you out, my mom, while your date was getting your coat?"

"Emily, Andy and I weren't on a date!" Sharon said almost loudly.

"Well, Mom, I'm just calling it how it looks. Sounds a bit creepy a guy asking you out when you are out with another guy," Emily added. "You'd tell me that."

Sharon scoffed, "Well, that's part of my problem. I think Nicole, Dean, and even Andy might have been setting me up with the guy."

Emily paused, thinking, "Mom, what makes you say that?"

"Well, Andy was acting very strangely the last few days before he asked me to go to the ballet. I could tell something was off. Then, there's the part where Graham happens to sit with us, after we just happened to sit with him at the wedding. It all seems to be too much of a coincidence," Sharon added.

"And, I know what you think about coincidences, Mom," Emily chuckled.

"Exactly, so it seems like it's a setup," Sharon finished.

Emily sighed, and Sharon could tell she was thinking, "No offense, Mom, but I thought Andy wanted to date you, and you wanted to date Andy. You really think he's setting you up?"

Sharon sighed again and rubbed her head, "I'm not sure. That's why I called. I kept going over it in my head, all night in fact. I barely slept. Andy and I do spend a great deal of time together. He's a wonderful man. He's wonderful with Rusty, and in fact, helped him with math late last night after he brought me home. I'm getting the feeling, though, that he's content with us remaining friends. I can't blame him. I'd hate to lose his friendship, and work would be awful if we ever dated or anything," she shook her head.

"So, you think Andy, as your friend, wants you to be happy, so he helped set you up on a date now after you are divorced?" Emily asked, working through all of this in her mind.

"Yes, that's what it seems," Sharon shrugged.

"Huh, well, Mom, what do you want?" Emily asked.

Sharon pursed her lips, "I'm not sure; I don't need a man in my life."

Emily chuckled, "Yeah, the last 20 plus years have shown me that Mom. I know. I asked what you want-not what you need."

Sharon thought a moment, "I guess I would enjoy the company, enjoy going out. If it develops, so be it. If not, well, then I guess, I hope I had a nice evening," Sharon shrugged. "If Andy thinks this is a stand-up guy, well, then I guess it's worth a shot."

"Okay, well, it sounds like you have a date, although this all is a bit strange to me. It just seems out of character," Emily added.

Sharon hummed, "I initially thought so too, but I guess Andy's just that good of friend. He wants me to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Sharon," she heard as she answered her phone. Seeing who it was when she answered, she had gotten up off the couch and started for her room.

"Graham, hi," she replied into the phone as she had almost reached her doorway. Rusty looked up from the couch, where had had been sitting next to Sharon before she had gotten her phone call. A puzzled look crossed his face.

Sharon closed her bedroom door, a move Rusty had noticed from the living room, and she settled on her bed, "I'm sorry if I interrupted your work earlier when I sent you that text."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Graham replied. "I was really glad to hear from you. I'm just sorry I was heading into a meeting, a meeting I might add, that ran extremely late, which is why I am only now calling you back. I haven't even left the office yet" he chuckled. "Here I was teasing you about your work hours, and I'm guessing you are home for the night, and I'm still at work."

Sharon chuckled at the thought too, "Well, yes actually I am. I've been home for an hour or so. My son and I were just relaxing on the couch while I have dinner in the oven."

"Ahh, so you have a son and a daughter," Graham noted.

Sharon smiled widely into the phone at the mention of her kids, "Actually, two sons and a daughter. Emily, Ricky, and Rusty. Rusty is still at home."

"Wow, you have been busy as a mom. That and running Major Crimes. I'm impressed. I also like how you coordinated your kids' names with the 'y' endings," Graham complimented her.

Sharon chuckled, "Well, I'm only responsible for Emily and Ricky on that."

"I'm sorry?" Graham asked confused.

Sharon shook her head, not that he could see her, "No, that's my fault. I'm sorry. I forget that you don't know the backstory with Rusty. Most of the people we are around regularly, which is the team for the most part, well, they all know Rusty's story. He's adopted."

"Ahh, wow, and I was amazed at raising three kids while being a top-notch captain. Now, you've topped that with telling me one of your children is adopted too. I'm impressed."

Sharon just grinned "Well, that wasn't the goal. I'm not aiming to impress anyone. Rusty just sort of fell into my life a few years ago now, and I officially adopted him a couple months ago. It's long and complicated, but I'll have to tell you another time."

"I look forward to it. So, how old is Rusty?" Graham asked.

"He's 17 now, but thinks he's 35," Sharon chuckled. "He'll graduate from high school next year, maybe a bit behind, which is all part of the complicated story, but I'm hoping he'll continue on in college. He's very bright, but he had a rough start, and convincing him he's bright is hard sometimes. Luckily, the team has been great with him and are also great role models."

"Sounds like a wonderful young man," Graham told her. "I'm glad he found such an amazing mom."

Sharon blushed and quickly tried to change the conversation, "So, tell me, Graham, how many kids do you have? I know about Sara."

Graham chuckled, "Yes, Sara is my oldest. She's 34. I have five kids."

"Five kids?" Sharon repeated.

Graham let out a laugh now, "Yes, even I've had that reaction. Even more than that, all five are girls."

Sharon now started laughing herself, "Five girls! Oh my, I'm sorry you were the only male at your house."

Graham grinned into the phone, "Yeah, well, no one to watch basketball with, but raising five beautiful daughters, it was definitely okay. So, I have Sara, then Rachel, and my last three are triplets. My wife and I wanted a third baby. Well, imagine our shock when it turned out to be three babies. My wife got so excited, sure one of the three would be a boy, not that it mattered. Three babies at once was health concerning enough, but imagine our surprise when all three were girls."

Sharon couldn't contain her laughter now and was snort laughing, "Oh, my, that's funny. I'm sorry I'm laughing."

"Oh don't be," Graham started laughing himself, "everyone else did too, including our doctor. So, the triplets are Anna, Brooke, and Chloe. They are now 26 and living all over the place. Only Sara still lives here in LA. Rachel and her husband live in Arizona. Anna lives in San Francisco, Brooke lives in Boston, and Chloe lives in Cleveland. It's interesting when I want to visit them. Let's not forget I have grandkids, three granddaughters so far."

"Oh, I'm sure it is interesting to visit, and three granddaughters! Wow!" Sharon chuckled. "Wow, I am the one who should be impressed. A dad raised five girls and lived to tell about it."

Graham shrugged it off, "Ahh, it's no big deal. I love my girls."

"Oh, it's a big deal. Sometimes, fathers don't stick around."

There was a pause as Sharon's words sunk in, "So, Sharon, I'm guessing your ex didn't stick around?"

Sharon got quiet but then said quickly, "No, he didn't," and quickly changing topics, "So, you said one lives in San Francisco. I'm sorry I don't remember which one. There are too many," she chuckled.

Graham could hear the sadness in her voice at the mention of her ex-husband, but he also recovered quickly, "Yes, Anna. She's a fashion designer."

"Ahh, a girl after my own heart," Sharon chuckled, "Ricky, my middle one, also lives in San Francisco."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Graham chuckled. "Well, maybe in all the millions they know each other."

Sharon playing along, "Oh, I'm sure they do."

"Well, now that we've established we have both spent decades raising our slew of kids, would you still like to go to dinner and the ballet? I looked up what else was here, and there is another ballet we can see if you are interested?" Graham asked her.

Sharon hesitated, but only briefly. The conversation with Graham had gone smoothly, and while she was still very, very nervous and feeling like things were a bit off, she forged ahead, "Yes, that sounds lovely."

"Great," Graham tried to suppress his excitement, "What night works for you?"

"Well, I'm on call Friday through the weekend, so that's not good. I'm free this Thursday."

"Thursday it is. That's perfect with me, just a couple days away. Can I pick you up at 6:00?"

Sharon hummed. Picking her up meant that he met Rusty. She wasn't sure she was ready for that, "Would it be okay if I met you? I'm asking partly because I often get tied up at work," which Sharon knew was true, but Rusty was really more the reason.

"That's fine. I know you said work was crazy. Like Indian food?" he asked.

Sharon frowned a bit. She wasn't a huge fan of Indian food. It was too spicy for her. Andy didn't like it either; with his blood pressure, he tended to stay away from spicy things, so that always made it easy when they went to eat. In fact, as Sharon started to think about it, she and Andy were always on the same page about food preferences. She couldn't remember the last time she had Indian food.

"Sharon?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I spaced out there, just double checking my calendar. Umm, Indian? I can't remember the last time I had it," she relied honestly.

"You'll love this place I found. Great little place, that is if it's okay with you?" he asked.

Sharon let out her breath, "Okay, I'll try it. Can you text me the address?"

"Roger that," Graham replied, to which Sharon shook her head. Graham had a couple odd sayings she had noticed.

The two talked for another couple minutes before Sharon told him her dinner was ready. Once she got off the phone, she continued to sit on her bed for awhile, thinking over the conversation. It had gone well, but she wasn't exactly excited about Indian food. Give her Italian food any day, and she was happy. Still, maybe this was time to try something new. That seemed to be becoming her new philosophy.

When she walked back into the living room, she had a small smile on her face and clutched her phone in her hand. She looked over to find Rusty still on the couch, working on homework. He looked up at her as she walked by on her way to the kitchen.

"So, who is Graham, and why does he have you smiling like that?" Rusty asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm so touched!**

Thursday was turning out to be a pretty uneventful day at work, which was almost a problem for Sharon. She was nervous about her date, a feeling she couldn't shake. A good murder to solve would have helped her, but it seemed to be a paperwork day. To make matters worse, she'd remembered to stick in her dress and heels, but she'd forgotten to grab the clutch she had wanted to switch to for the evening. Luckily, Rusty already had plans to meet up with Buzz to work on some homework, so he was going to bring it to her.

Rusty. The kid was sharp, Sharon had to shake her head. And, if she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn he was her biological son. Maybe he'd just picked up tips from watching her interrogate people, as well as himself, because he certainly had interrogated her. Sharon thought back to that conversation. Rusty had jumped on her as soon as she'd emerged from her bedroom.

"So, Sharon, who is Graham?" Rusty had asked again. Sharon sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this conversation.

Turning to face him, she had said, "Rusty, Graham is a friend. Actually, he's Nicole and Dean's boss. Andy knows him too, and he invited me to the ballet this week."

Rusty's eyes grew large, "Like a date?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, like a date. Why? Is it so crazy someone would want to take me on a date?"

Rusty shook his head in total surprise, "No, it's just, what about Lieutenant Flynn? You guys go on dates all the time. He makes you dinner sometimes. You guys hang out with each other's families. So, what's going on, Sharon? So, you're like now dating two guys at once? That's messed up, even for you, Sharon."

Sharon gave Rusty a horrified look, "No! Rusty, how could you think such a thing? Andy and I are friends. In fact, he sort of helped to set this up."

Rusty now was surprised from what Sharon could tell, "He did? Why?"

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Guess he wants me to be happy."

Rusty frowned, "Huh," as he sat there shocked.

"So, he's okay with this date?" Rusty asked, looking at her as if he didn't believe her.

Sharon shrugged, "I guess. I didn't run the details by him."

Rusty shook his head again, and Sharon noticed, "Sharon, it's weird. Like I'm sure the guy likes you. Why would he want you to go out with someone else?"

Sharon's memory was interrupted as Andy, the topic of her thoughts, knocked and opened her door right away, "Going for some coffee. Want your normal tea?"

Sharon smiled warmly at Andy and looked at her watch. It was just after 3:00, "Yes, that sounds lovely. Thank you."

"Sure," Andy nodded and closed the door as quietly as he had opened it.

Later, as Sharon sipped the last of her tea, she looked up as she noticed movement, to see Rusty walking into the murder room. She caught his eye and smiled as he spoke to the team. Sharon went back to work, knowing Rusty would stop in when he was finished speaking with everyone else. Her mind started wandering again as she glanced around her office. Finally, her eyes settled on her garment bag. She frowned, wondering if the dress she had chosen was the right now. She'd almost grabbed her favorite purple dress; it was newer, and she felt just lovely in it, but it didn't seem to be the right dress for the evening. Maybe the problem was Andy loved that dress, and he'd told her she looked amazing in it on a couple of occasions. She'd ended up picking a simple navy blue dress that she had worn a number of times. It was very conservative with an almost boatneck collar to it. Now, she wondered if it was almost too simple. It hit just at her knees, and the slit was what Emily had complained about. Sharon had called Emily on Facetime to get her opinion. Emily first suggested Sharon's favorite purple dress, which Sharon dismissed. Then, Emily had tried to get her to wear a red one, which Sharon felt was too forward for the setting. Another choice Emily had was one with a high slit up the side, something else Sharon wasn't comfortable wearing yet. Sharon tried pushing the navy dress choice on Emily, but Emily said it was okay, yet dull.

"I mean, Mom, you did ask my opinion. A guy, a nice one as you said, is taking you out! Go bold! I'm sure he'll love anything, but wear something sexy. The navy dress is nice, but dull. It's like a work event dinner dress, almost not slit to it at all. I'm telling you, sexy!" Emily had grinned.

Sharon grimaced at that idea. The situation didn't feel "sexy" to her.

Sharon's thoughts snapped back to her work, and she shook her head getting back to work. The navy dress would have to do for tonight, boring or not.

"Ahh, Mr. Beck, how are you today?" Provenza said as he noticed Rusty walking in.

"Hi Lieutenant Provenza. I'm doing fine. Good actually," he said as he put his bag down on the desk behind Amy's. He turned to look at Andy across the room, "Hey, Lieutenant, thanks for your help with all of that math the other night. I got a 90 on my test. It made a lot of sense when you and Sharon explained it."

Andy looked up from his pile of paperwork and smiled. He turned in his seat toward Rusty, noticing that the rest of the team had suddenly taken an interest in the conversation. Something about the little family setting and helping with homework had peaked everyone's interest, "Oh yeah? Great job, kid!" he smiled. "Well then, glad to help. Anytime. If you need more help, just let me know. Like I told you, I'm better at math than your mother," with that, the entire team was chuckling. "What?" Andy shrugged his shoulders at everyone, "It's true. Sharon even said it herself, even if she won't admit it to all of you."

"So, Rusty, other than bragging about a math test, what else brings you here today?" Provenza asked as he settled in his chair, feet propped up, with his crossword puzzle.

Rusty jumped, remembering, "Oh, umm, Buzz is going to help me with a project for school. Plus, I had to bring Sharon some clutch. Why call it that? It's just a small purse, right? So, why not call it a small purse?"

The team chuckled, and all eyes went to Amy, "What?" she asked, "Just because I'm a girl, I'm supposed to know? I have no idea. Besides," she said turning to Rusty, "why does she need a clutch? You can't fit a weapon in one easily."

Rusty shrugged, "I guess for her date tonight."

All eyes grew wide, now turning to look at Andy, except Andy. He sat there speechless, unaware everyone was staring at him.

"What's going on, Flynn?" Provenza said, now sitting up with his feet on the floor, "you casually forgot to mention this?"

Andy's eyes grew even wider, and he still sat there. Everyone could even see his face go pale, while they imagined his blood pressure rising.

"Flynn!" Provenza tried again.

Andy snapped out of his haze. He'd heard it, date, "I'm not taking her on a date. I have my meeting. It's Thursday. Rusty, what's going on?" he asked as now he almost jumped up out of his seat.

Andy was getting a bit panicked now, and quickly all eyes, still wide-eyed at this conversation, turned back to Rusty.

Rusty shrugged again, not seeing the seriousness of his answer, "I don't know. Some guy name Graham. Lieutenant, Sharon said you knew him."

Andy's eyes grew wide as his posture stiffened, "Graham? That guy?" Andy was now pulling on his ear with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. Rusty glanced toward Sharon's office, where he noticed she was now on the phone.

"Who's Graham?" Provenza asked, "and why is the Captain going on a date with him? Flynn, I thought you were working on that."

Rusty now looked back and forth between the two men, not realizing the problem at hand, "Look, I don't really know anything more, and the last thing I want to do is discuss Sharon's private life. So, I'm going to go find Buzz and let you guys figure this out," he said as he quickly scooped up his bag and scurried off. The room was left with Andy standing still seething mad, Amy looking confused, Julio shaking his head, Tao with his head down, and Provenza staring at Andy.

"Well?" Provenza asked again, "probably good the kid left. Who is he?"

Andy shook his head as he sat back down and glanced toward Sharon's office. She was on the phone, but for the first time that day, he noticed she did have a garment bag hanging on her door.

Julio noticed him looking toward Sharon's office, "I'll watch the door for movement, Sir," he added, nodding to Andy and realizing that whatever was going on was a mess.

Andy just nodded and sighed as he sat. He rubbed his hand over his face, "Graham is Nicole and Dean's boss. Sharon and I met him at Nicole's wedding. We saw him again at the Nutcracker the other night. I can't believe she's going on a date with him. Why?"

"I'm guessing because he asked, Lieutenant?" Amy offered.

Andy gave Amy a dirty look and turned back toward Provenza, "Why?"

Provenza sighed and rolled his eyes, "And this, my friends, is why office romances don't work. I have no idea, you idiot, but you said she felt the same way you did. Obviously, she doesn't if she's going out with this Graham."

Andy was not feeling well suddenly, and he sat forward in his chair. Tao jumped up quickly and took him a bottle of water, "Here," Tao said, "drink this, and take an aspirin. I know you're okay now, but you don't need to pass out on us."

Andy nodded, accepting the drink and Amy quickly produced an aspirin. They knew Sharon was still on the phone because Julio was watching and hadn't said anything.

"Flynn, why would the Captain go out with this guy? Did the two of you have a falling out?" Provenza inquired, definitely worried about Andy.

Andy, head bent slightly, sitting forward, looked up. He was feeling better, thanks to the water from Tao, but he was feeling sick to his stomach about Sharon, "No! Quite the opposite in fact. I thought things were going really well. I've given her some space since her divorce, nothing crazy. We've still gone to dinner, the movies, and even the ballet the other night, but I have no idea why she'd now go out with Graham. He seems nice enough and all, but why? I thought we were finally moving forward. My kids like her; her kids like me. We're around each other all the time. I don't get it," he now sat shaking his head. He glanced up to a room full of sympathetic glances. Before anyone else could say anything, Julio started to speak.

"Off the phone," he mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear, but not looking at anyone, as to not draw Sharon's attention.

"Everyone, we have a possible critical missing," Sharon said as she was opening her office door. She was flustered, probably from the call, and she was trying to get all the information to the team so they could get moving. "Lieutenants, I'll text all of you the information. Six-year-old boy missing from his backyard. Parents are in a custody dispute. Everyone go! Lights and sirens. You'll have the address by the time you reach the parking garage," she announced. Quickly, most of the team jumped up. Andy was still in his daze until he saw movement. Then, he jumped up, to see Provenza right in front of him. Sharon had already walked to her desk and had started dialing another number. The date conversation with Sharon would have to wait. Duty was calling.


	5. Chapter 5

The critical missing turned out to be nothing. The child in question was playing hide and seek without telling his mother. She'd assumed her ex-husband had taken the child, so it was just enough to get a lot police involved, to only find the child hiding by in awe of all the police. Sharon had remained at the office, awaiting the update on the critical missing, and she then sent everyone home when Provenza called.

"Captain, our missing child has been located. He was never away from the house," Provenza told her, as he continued to fill her in on the situation.

"Very well. Thank you for the prompt attention to this. Lieutenant, please tell everyone they can go home, and I'll see all of you in the morning," Sharon had told him.

"Will do, Captain," Provenza had replied, and the two hung up.

Sharon proceeded to get ready for her date there at the office, while the rest of the team finished at the scene.

"Everyone, go home. Get some rest. We're on call for the weekend, so I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other," Provenza waved off. Truth be told, he needed to check on Andy. He knew he wasn't doing well. While both men usually drove to a scene together, they'd opted to drive their own vehicles in case this very thing happened, and they could go home.

"Flynn!" Provenza walked over to Andy's car where he was leaning back against the hood of it, somewhat in a trance. He'd thought of nothing since hearing about Sharon's date other than Sharon. It was a good thing there wasn't a case because he would have been totally useless.

Andy didn't look up or even realize Provenza was there until Provenza tapped him on the arm, "Flynn! Hey, come with me. We're getting dinner," Provenza said dragging him along. I already asked patrol to drop off your service vehicle at your house. You're coming with me."

Andy didn't realize he had even been lead to Provenza's vehicle until Provenza was trying to put him in the backseat of it like a suspect.

"Hey, Louie! Watch it," Andy waved Provenza off and came to his senses. He then opened the front passenger door and sat down.

"Well, I had to do something to snap you out of this state," Provenza shrugged as he started the car. Andy just sighed.

"Thanks for taking care of my car and me," he mumbled to Provenza.

"Well, don't be thanking me yet. You're going to watch me have a couple beers with my dinner and then drive me home," Provenza spat back. Andy chuckled, the first smile Provenza had seen in a few hours.

The two rode in silence for a few minutes until, "What is she doing?" Andy asked again, shaking his head.

Provenza shook his head too, "Have you told her how you feel?"

Andy looked at him like Provenza was crazy, "No! I didn't want to scare her off. I figured she knew, and I was trying to let her divorce paper ink dry before diving into that. Obviously, if I had told her how I felt, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

Provenza nodded, "I'm guessing she's trying to move on. She doesn't know how you feel. You haven't made it clear. Some other guy apparently has, at least, he's been forward enough to express interest. Knowing the Captain, she's convinced herself she doesn't need anyone, but when a charming guy is offering to take her out, well," he shrugged, "even the Captain enjoys going out."

Andy grunted, "Yeah, except she's always enjoyed going out with me."

"This isn't going to get any better unless you step up to the plate and talk to her. Now, we know she's going out with this guy, what-Graham, right? They are going out tonight."

Andy nodded, "Thanks for the reminder," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Well," Provenza continued, "maybe you don't have anything to worry about. Maybe the date will be terrible."

Andy huffed, "He's a nice guy. He's Nic's boss. I can't imagine the date will be terrible. Sharon's spoken to him before, so she wouldn't have agreed unless she thought he was somewhat decent."

"Listen, this is only going to change if YOU do something about it," Provenza said sternly, "I admit; I'm surprised she'd going out with him too. I thought for sure she was as much of an idiot as you. It seemed liked all the puppy dog eyes you gave her she seemed to reciprocate and actually like you back. I still can't imagine I was that off in what I was observing, but like I said, he asked. You didn't."

Andy wiped his hands over his face, "I know! I'm seeing that now. I just didn't know some guy was going to swoop in, and then that Sharon would actually go out with him!" he said as he pounded his fist on his lap.

Provenza pulled into one of his favorite steak buffets and turned to Andy, "Come on, vegetarian. Let's eat. The date's on by now, and we can't do anything at this moment."

Sharon's date was on, and she was extremely nervous as she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to dinner. She'd missed lunch, something she hadn't planned to do, especially knowing she was eating Indian food, but Taylor had called her in for a meeting. The meeting had been pretty mundane, but it had lasted through lunch. Taylor didn't have any problem sitting at his desk, eating, while talking to Sharon, but apparently, he'd forgotten to tell Sharon it was a working lunch. Once she'd returned to her office, she'd jumped back into her paperwork, and well, the tea Andy got her was the only thing on her stomach at the moment.

Sharon took a deep breath, checked her makeup in the mirror, and she walked toward the restaurant. Graham was waiting for her at the door.

"Graham, hi," Sharon smiled warmly at him. He looked very nice, and she assumed the suit he had on, he'd worn to work. She had to keep from chuckling. His tie was a bit odd, maybe? Dorky? It was green and yellow polka dots, and it just seemed off. She was trying not to judge, but clearly, he wasn't into fashion.

"Sharon, hello," Graham smiled brightly and reached over to kiss Sharon on the cheek. She caught herself holding her breath. Not many guys did that; Andy kissed her on the cheek, but that was it. Sharon tried to not act so jumpy; she was trying to relax and enjoy herself, "So, are you hungry?" he asked once he pulled back to look at her.

"I am," Sharon nodded, "We almost got called out on a case, so I'm glad this worked out."

"Me too," Graham grinned, "You, you look stunning in this navy dress," he looked at her, smiling, "Shall we?"

Graham opened the door for Sharon, and as she entered, he put his hand on her lower back to guide her. Again, Sharon tried not to jump. Andy did that, and no one else. Oh! Why did she keep comparing Graham to Andy? Shouldn't she be comparing Graham to Jack? Honestly, there shouldn't be any comparing, but if at all, why did her mind keep wandering to Andy? She wasn't dating him. She hadn't been married to him. She'd been married to Jack, and Graham here had asked her on a date, so why was she jumpy?

The two were escorted to their table, where Graham took it upon himself to order wine for both Sharon and himself.

"Oh, I'm good tonight. Just water," she nodded.

"Oh Sharon, you've got to try this! It's delicious with the food," Graham encouraged.

Sharon really didn't want a glass of wine. She rarely got one anymore when she went out with Andy. Again, stop it! She wasn't out with Andy, but she really didn't want a glass.

"Really, I'm going to be on call for work, so I'm fine with just the water," Sharon nodded.

Graham sighed and gave in reluctantly, "Can't argue with that," he raised his hands.

The two made small talk as they looked over the menu, and ultimately, Sharon asked Graham for his recommendation on dinner. She had no idea what to order. Graham made a couple of suggestions, and she finally decided on mostly a salad with some sort of soup. While hungry, she just couldn't find anything that looked appealing.

After they ordered, the two made small talk. Graham loved to travel, something Sharon wished she could do more of, so it was easy to talk about that. Many of his latest adventures involved visiting his kids, so that was also a nice topic to discuss. Sharon felt herself relaxing much more and laughing. It felt good to laugh. Maybe she had just been really nervous, and this was just a reminder to what many first dates were like. Sharon hadn't been on that many first dates, as she thought back. She had been a good wife and not dated while married to Jack, even though she knew he'd cheated on her several times. Sharon held strong to her faith, and she'd remained at Jack's side, even though he'd abandoned her. Jack had been the one guy she'd really dated. She thought back to even high school, and sure, she'd gone out with guys, but nothing serious. Sharon had met Jack in college, her sophomore year, Jack's junior year. One date with him, and she knew he was a keeper. Now, she saw that she'd been enamored by his charm. Jack was good at that, charming people, and while he loved her at first, she saw that Jack loved women in general, more. So, this was something Sharon hadn't done much. Andy was the only other man she'd spent any time with, and with him, everything was easy. Tonight, she was relearning what a first date was like.

The restaurant Graham had picked was near the ballet, so from dinner, they walked just a block to the theater. Graham offered Sharon his arm to hold as they walked, and by now, Sharon had relaxed enough, that she took his arm as he led her to the theater. Graham was a nice guy. She was realizing she was having fun with him, and she was also realizing it felt good to have fun.

Since they were seeing a ballet, they had a couple hours to sit and watch without much talking. That helped Sharon a lot. She was still working through a lot of emotions in her head. Toward the end of the entire ballet, she felt Graham's fingers move over and grasp her hand, which was situated on her knee. It took all of her willpower to not flinch and jump up when he did that, but after she took a few deep breaths, she returned the squeeze his hand had given hers. Graham's hand remained in hers for the final few minutes of the ballet.

Once the performance was over, they lingered in the lobby looking at the gingerbread house displays that were there. It was now just 10 days before Christmas, and everything was decked out. The gingerbread houses were beautiful and so intricate. It was a nice setting to end their date. They had time to mingle, chat, and laugh.

As they walked around, Sharon took a few more deep breaths when Graham took her hand in his. She wasn't used to holding hands with men. Jack had not been overly affectionate, and well, Andy, he'd held her hand plenty, but once again, she shook her head, shrugging off that idea. Suddenly, Graham jerked her hand back as they had started to walk toward the next display.

Sharon spun around at that, wondering what he was doing, "Look," he pointed up, "mistletoe," he grinned. Sure enough, mistletoe was above their heads. Sharon cursed the person who put it there, obviously someone who didn't expect two people on a first date to stumble under it.

Graham took one large step to close the gap between himself and Sharon, cupped her face in his hand, and he kissed her. It took Sharon completely by surprise; he was being very bold. Graham's kiss lingered, and he pulled back, gauging her reaction. She was trying not to look completely shocked.

"I hope that was alright," Graham grinned at her, "You're a great kisser."

Sharon turned bright red at that comment, trying to collect herself, "Umm, well, it is Christmas, and there's a sense of occasion and all," she tried, not sure of how to reply to his comment. It seemed like telling him he'd taken her by total shock wasn't the right answer. He was being really sweet, and she was the mess here trying to figure out why she was a basket case.

"Good," Graham grinned, as he moved in and kissed her again. Sharon broke that kiss and pulled back.

"Perhaps we should get going? I have a long weekend of work ahead of me," she suggested nodding her head.

Graham's disappointment was evident on his face, but he was also delighted he'd had such a great date with Sharon, "Sure, we can get going. I had a wonderful time with you tonight, and I even enjoyed the ballet. That rarely happens."

Sharon grinned and relaxed as the evening was now coming to a definite close, "I had a lovely time. Thank you for everything," she smiled.

Graham reached to open the door to the outside, and once through it, he took hold of Sharon's hand again, "May I walk you to your car? I know you are a police officer, but I'd like to."

Sharon smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you." After she said that, Sharon almost regretted the statement. She fussed about it as they walked. A walk to the car could lead to an awkward good-bye, and right now, Sharon wasn't sure how she was feeling.

Once they reached Sharon's car, she turned to thank Graham, "Thank you again. It was a lovely evening," she told him as she smiled.

Graham nodded, "Thank you. I would like to see you again if we can. Maybe we can go to a movie or something if you like?"

Sharon thought for a moment and nodded, "That sounds nice." She wasn't sure if she was the problem or if the chemistry was just off with Graham. Still, the guy was very nice, and she didn't want to blow him off after one date. If Nicole, Dean, and Andy thought they had a chance, she wanted to give Graham a chance.

Graham smiled when Sharon agreed to another date, and he reached over and kissed her again. He got caught up in it and soon, had his hands on her waist. Sharon's hands went to his elbows, where she was returning the kiss, but not deeply involved.

"Night, Sharon," Graham winked as they broke apart and she got into her car.

Sharon waved and then drove off. A first date. It had been ok, maybe even good? She wasn't sure, but she was at least going to give Graham another chance.

Across town, Andy had been quiet through dinner, and even though Provenza had teased Andy that Andy would watch him get drunk during dinner, Provenza didn't drink at all. Provenza recognized there were nights his friend needed him, and this was definitely one of those nights. Andy picked at the salad he'd gotten, not eating much of it at all. Once the two finished their dinner, Provenza drove Andy home.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Provenza asked.

Andy nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm going to hit a meeting, maybe two."

"You'll call me if you are thinking about doing anything stupid, right?" Provenza asked.

Andy waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. I won't. I need to keep my act together to figure out how to deal with Sharon. I need her. Provenza, I love her," he admitted.

Provenza sighed, "I know you do. We all do, well, everyone but the Captain herself, apparently."


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of the wonderful ladies in the Shandy Shippers Group gave me a great idea that I've added to this chapter. Thanks, ladies! Hope you enjoy your "treat."**

Sharon was almost home and had been daydreaming about her date when her phone rang. She groaned when she saw who the caller was, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Sharon quickly turned her car around and started toward the crime scene. Normally, she didn't go to many crime scenes, but she'd been requested by Taylor. It wasn't even midnight yet, and they were being called in for their "on call" weekend so to speak. It appeared like it was going to be a long night.

Sharon arrived at the scene a half hour later; it was in the complete opposite direction to her house. She cursed that she didn't have something else to wear, but at the same time, this dress did look more business-like than date-like; Emily had been right. On the other hand, Graham had told her she looked great in the dress.

Sharon pulled up to the scene and noted the entire team was already there, going about their jobs. Provenza had told her that her presence was requested because it was a possible gang shooting and media might need to be alerted. She parked, and as she got out of her car, she saw Provenza walking up to her.

"Captain," he nodded, noting that she was dressed nicely, "seems as if Taylor has been jumping the gun today, so to speak. I don't think you'll be needed here. Yes, it's our case, but it's pretty routine."

Sharon nodded, "Okay, well, since I'm here, let me take a look, and then I'll go to the office and get started while you finish processing the scene."

Provenza nodded back at her and gestured with his arm to continue. She took a look around and saw Andy interviewing a witness, Tao taking measurements, Buzz filming, and Julio and Amy looking for shell casings. All in all, a pretty routine scene.

Andy had noticed Sharon as soon as she pulled up; of course he had. He had finished his first meeting when he got the call out. He'd shared during the first meeting, all about Sharon and his screw up with not making things clear to her, and it had helped, but not much. Seeing her now, well, that almost made him sick to his stomach. She was gorgeous. Her dress, he noted, was simple, yet extremely classy, just like Sharon. He was guessing she'd worn it to dinner and her date. He also noted that it was very conservative, something Sharon was good at dressing herself in, which gave him a slight smile. Andy loved that dress, but Sharon hadn't worn it when she'd gone anywhere with him for over a year. No, he definitely had gotten "better" dresses from Sharon. This one screamed business dinner, even though he knew she'd been on anything but a business dinner. Score one for him, he thought to himself. Old Grahammy Boy hadn't gotten a show from Sharon at least.

Once Andy finished interviewing his witness, he made his way over to Sharon. He could smell her before he reached her. Normally, that was a great thing, but she smelled like something odd. Indian food maybe? Had Grahammy Boy taken her out for Indian? He chuckled at that thought, knowing Sharon HATED Indian food.

"Evening, Sharon," he smiled brightly as he approached. He wasn't going to make any progress with her sulking around, so while he was dying on the inside, he wanted to get her back.

"Hi Andy," she turned smiling at him, "witness?" she asked, nodding to where he had been standing.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, as he opened his notepad, "He saw a car go roaring through here right when our murder took place. I've got all the details and am going to see if we can get a trace on the car."

Sharon nodded, "Good. Okay, well then, I think I will head back to the office and get things rolling."

Andy nodded back at her, "Sounds good. Say, since it's going to be a long night, why don't I stop and get coffee for the team? Would you like tea or coffee?"

Sharon smiled. Andy was always thinking of her, "Coffee tonight. I think we'll need it. Thank you," she nodded as she reached over and patted his arm. "Be careful, and I'll see you back there soon."

"Sharon, you be careful. There are a lot of creeps out at night," he nodded.

Sharon's phone rang as she and Andy were still talking. She answered it without looking, assuming it was related to the case, "Captain Raydor," she answered.

"Sharon, just wanted to make sure you got home okay. Again, thank you for the lovely night," she heard Graham's voice on the phone.

"Oh! Hi Graham," she lowered her voice as she turned away from Andy. This was awkward, and she had nowhere to go. Andy's eyebrows shot through his forehead as he closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He heard at least her end of the conversation.

"Seems we caught a case. Yes, I know, duty calls. Looks like it will be an all-nighter. Coffee this weekend? I'll have to get back to you. Thanks again. Night," she said as she hung up her phone. She really didn't want to discuss Andy's fixing her up with Graham right now at a crime scene.

"Lieutenant!" they both heard and turned to see Amy come briskly up to them, "tire treads to go with your car. If you follow me, I'll show you," Amy told him.

Andy had just about to say something to Sharon, but again, was interrupted. He turned to smile at Sharon, and she returned it with her eyes sparkling. Oh, Andy couldn't describe how beautiful she was. He winked at her as he turned to follow Amy.

Sharon smiled as she turned and walked away. Andy had stopped and turned again, where he stood there watching her. He really needed to speak with her and soon, but these murders were putting a damper on his social life.

Provenza walked up behind him, "Everything okay? I didn't hear any yelling."

Andy sighed, "Fine. I'm trying to not pry. She'd have told me if she wanted. Now, I've got to get her back. I had hoped to surprise her with breakfast before work, you know, drop it by the condo and maybe talk to her, but looks like someone had to go and get killed. Long night. I told her I was stopping for coffee for everyone. Just for being nice to me tonight, I'll get you coffee too," Andy nodded at Provenza before he walked off to find Amy.

"Idiots," Provenza mumbled.

The case continued to drag into the night. Andy saved everyone from total exhaustion with his coffee run. He even brought some sweets to share. Sharon's eyes got large as she realized he'd picked up a few of her favorites. Normally, she wouldn't take more than one tiny treat, but after her measly soup and salad for the entire day, she was starving.

Andy took note that Sharon took not one, not two, but three pastries and grinned. He hoped she'd take at least one. He'd gone to her favorite coffee shop, well really, their favorite coffee shop. Sharon always raved about their pastries, and he loved watching her enjoy them. The fact that Sharon took three confirmed to him that she had been taken most likely for Indian food. She really disliked it, which would be why she was so hungry and eager to eat three pastries. Andy chuckled. Baby steps.

Before the team knew it, it was already 8:00. Sharon told everyone to take a short break for food and to regroup at 9:00. She sat down in her office, weary, yet determined to solve this case. She sent Rusty a few texts, letting him know she'd been at work all night. He'd asked her how her date had been and had just replied with a, "Fine." Rusty didn't need to know anything further at this point.

Andy had planned to speak to Sharon during all this, but he got a call about the car he was tracking. Of course he did, he thought to himself. He looked into Sharon's office and noticed she looked exhausted. They all were; they'd worked all night, but he figured she could use a real meal. After he took care of his follow-up, he decided he was going to get breakfast at the diner, bring it to her, and hopefully talk to her while they ate.

He was knee deep in a phone conversation when he saw movement at the door. He figured it was the team, returning, but upon a quick glance around, he noticed most were already back from their break. Great. He hadn't even had his break, and they were already back. His call was taking forever.

"May I help you? I'm Lieutenant Provenza, Major Crimes." Andy heard Provenza ask the apparent visitor. Andy didn't even turn, knowing it had to be someone about the case?

"Oh, well, I'm looking for Captain Raydor," Andy heard and froze. He KNEW that voice and the guy attached to it.

Provenza's eyes rose, "Ahh, yes, Captain Raydor, well, her office is right there," he said pointing and gestured for Amy to alert Sharon. Amy jumped to her feet, knocking on Sharon's door and while he couldn't hear the conversation, he figured Amy was alerting Sharon to a visitor.

"Graham? Hi, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked as she walked out of her office. Provenza turned beet red, now looking toward Andy, who was still taking notes on his phone call. Andy looked painfully at Provenza. Yes, it was clear. Both men were aware who was here.

"Sharon, I felt badly you had to work all night, so I brought you some breakfast. Bagels and lox. I hope it's something you like," Graham smiled, holding the bag out to her.

Sharon was clearly embarrassed, which Andy knew. If there was one thing Sharon HATED was her personal life on display at the office, and her, Grahammy Boy had gone and done that. Andy caught Provenza's gaze and shook his head. Both men also knew Sharon didn't like bagels much, and even worse, she HATED lox. Grahammy Boy was certainly striking out on food choices.

"Oh, how thoughtful," Sharon commented, trying to school herself. She was blushing, clearly embarrassed. "Why don't you follow me to the break room where I can put these," she nodded.

Graham had a huge grin, and it was then Andy caught sight of him. He didn't think Graham had noticed Andy yet because his desk was out of the way. Well, it was perfectly IN the way, regarding its location to Sharon's office, but from where Grahammy Boy was standing, it would be hard to see Andy.

Sharon retreated quickly with Graham following behind her. The entire team had tried to look busy, knowing the Captain hated her personal life on display. Once she was gone, Provenza leaped up from his seat to make sure the coast was clear. Andy quickly ended his call, knowing this was a matter to discuss.

"That's Graham?" Provenza asked, looking at Andy. The whole team looked to Andy.

"Yeah, that's the guy," he sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"You definitely are the sharper dresser, Lieutenant," Julio chuckled, "Did you see-guy had on a purple shirt with a red and green Christmas tie. Lieutenant, you at least always match."

Andy gave Julio a snarky look, "Gee thanks. I was more in tune to notice how he brought breakfast, in particular, food Sharon absolutely hates."

"Graham," Provenza nodded, "with that name, he should have just brought crackers," to which the team started to chuckle. "That's what I'll call him-Graham Cracker."

Andy finally chuckled. He had been a nervous wreck, "I like that better than the Grahammy Boy I've been calling him. Graham Cracker it is."

"Sir, that's a bit odd to me. Takes out the Captain last night and shows up here with breakfast. Not my style," Amy noted.

"Flynn's either," Provenza noted, "No, Flynn just likes to wear the woman down after chasing her for years. Flynn, maybe speed things up a bit. Graham Cracker seem pretty set on wooing the Captain."

Andy sighed, "Yeah, I see that, Provenza! Let's solve this case so I can toss the guy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! The story continues...**

"Well, this is a surprise," Sharon gave a small smile to Graham as she led him down the hall. They passed a couple of patrol officers who both nodded at her with a greeting of, 'Captain or Ma'am.'

"Wow, Sharon, you really are in charge," Graham laughed slightly nervous at the amount of respect Sharon was given from everyone she passed in the hallway. Quickly, they had reached the break room, where he followed her inside. Graham quickly sat at one of the tables with the food while he watched Sharon go to the coffee pot.

"Coffee?" she asked, nodding at him and toward the coffee pot, partly interested in coffee so she could calm her nerves at Graham's surprise visit.

"Ahh, please," he smiled brightly. He watched Sharon fix their drinks and noticed she was very quiet. She walked back to the table, drinks in hand and noted hers was tea.

"Tea drinker?" he nodded at her drink.

As Sharon sat down across from Graham she nodded, humming, "Yes, I love tea and drink mostly tea. I rarely have coffee. That's usually reserved for the overnight cases, like last night," she chuckled.

Graham opened the bags he had brought and pulled out the food, "I wish I knew what you liked," he gave her a small smile, "so, if you don't like this, please tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. Sharon, I just wanted to stop by and see you. I had such a nice time last night. I couldn't sleep: I kept thinking about you," he chuckled.

Sharon's face turned red at the compliment. She'd had a nice time too, but she'd barely had a moment to think about it with the case and all. Sharon decided if this was going to go anywhere, she did need to be honest. In a way, it was weird starting out getting to know someone, someone who didn't know anything about you, your likes, or dislikes. Even every member of the team knew what she liked, food wise and a lot of other things for that matter.

"Well," she shrugged sheepishly, "I will be honest. I don't like lox, and bagels, well, they aren't my favorite. I'm sorry," she groaned, putting her hand in her face. "I'm much more of a fruit and even oatmeal kind of person, the occasional muffin or pastry."

"Hey, hey, Sharon," he reached across the table and caressed her arm, "It's fine! I'm sorry for dropping in like this. You don't have to eat it at all."

Sharon pulled up her head and smiled at him sheepishly, "No, actually I have some jam in the refrigerator, and that will nicely with this. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I'll get it, and don't think your gesture went to waste. There are plenty of police officers who will enjoy this."

Graham grinned, "Good. I thought the cliché of doughnuts and coffee was too much."

Sharon smiled and let out a chuckle, "Oh, maybe, but you would have made a lot of friends here."

The two chatted for a few minutes, and Sharon felt herself relaxing more and more around Graham. She decided it had to be first date jitters, and she was working through that now. It was hard, she had decided to start to get to know a person, a person who had a romantic interest in you.

They had been sitting there almost 10 minutes when Julio popped in, "Ma'am sorry to disturb you," he said, and he saw Sharon flinch and move her hand back. He noticed Graham had put his hand on top of Sharon's on the table, "but we have some updates on the case. Sir," he nodded to Graham.

"Thank you, Julio. I'll be right there," she nodded to him, and Julio disappeared.

"I'm sorry; I have to go," Sharon smiled bashfully, "but thank you for doing this. It's very sweet," she said standing.

"Of course, Sharon. It was no problem, and I must say, it's amazing to watch you here at work. So, that's your team in there?"

Sharon was collecting the cups, while Graham got the trash, "Yes," she smiled brightly, "they are a wonderful team. I have three lieutenants, two other detectives, and my tech/camera guy for the main people. Several patrol officers are assigned to us as well."

Graham nodded and he put his hand on Sharon's elbow as she started to walk to the door, "Sharon, after your case, can I take you out again? Coffee? Lunch? Dinner? You choose.""

Sharon let out a deep breath, "Okay," she nodded, "yes."

"Great," he smiled brightly, "I'll be in touch," and he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. The move startled Sharon, mainly because she didn't like her personal life at work, and she was still trying to figure out what she felt for Graham. "Bye, Sharon," and with that, Graham left.

Sharon stood there another moment with her hand on her lips. Clearly, Graham liked her, but she still had a strange feeling in her stomach about him. Was it a nervous liking herself? Did she like Graham and was just into that butterflies in your stomach phase? She wasn't sure, and for now, she had work to do.

Julio's drop-in on Sharon hadn't just been a coincidence. There was information to update her with, but really, that could have waited. Once Sharon and Graham had left the room, the whole team got involved.

"Captain won't enjoy that breakfast," Julio grinned turning to Andy, "Sir, I saw her dig into those pastries your brought into work. At least you know what she likes."

Andy grunted, "Yeah, and I thought that was me, but look where it's getting me now."

"Now, listen here, Flynn! You aren't going to get her back from that idiot charmer Graham Cracker if you sit there sulking about it. Man up and figure out what you are going to do. You need to talk to her," Provenza told him sternly.

Andy raised his hands in surrender, "I know, I know, but we all know that Sharon hates mixing work with her personal life. If I tried to talk to her during a case, here at work, well, that's not going to get me anywhere but further away from Sharon," he sighed.

"Lieutenant, you are right about that. She is very private, and even with you, she hates things being on display here. That guy seemed to make her jumpy, nervous, and I'm sure it's because he was doing just that-mixing personal here at work," Amy said insightfully.

Tao jumped in too, "Andy, why don't you stop by her condo after the case, you know, to talk to her? Maybe take her to the beach? Don't you two enjoy walking on the beach?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, we do. That's a good idea, Mike. Thanks," he nodded at him.

"Sir, don't forget to show up with flowers. She loves flowers," Buzz interjected.

Andy gave him a glare, "You think I don't know that? I'm the one who gets her all the flowers she loves so much," and as he was almost angry, he schooled himself, "but thanks, Buzz. I'll get her lilies. Those are her favorite."

"So, any bets on our Idiot of the Day in there?" Provenza asked. "Is the Captain glad he's here or putting up with him?"

Julio jumped up, "I'll find out, Lieutenant, you know, in a casual way," and off he went.

The team got back to some of their work while they waited for Julio to return. He returned just a couple minutes later, shaking his head.

"Graham Cracker there had his hands on hers. She was nervous, not quite sure what was going on there. They were sitting drinking coffee. I left as they were getting up. Guy definitely looked into her. Not sure about the Captain," he reported.

They all heard Andy groan, "Oh geez."

The team all got back to work, knowing that Julio had basically summoned Sharon. Shortly, they heard her heels coming back down the hall, and when she entered the room, they gave her their updates.

The updates helped the team to make some progress, but the case ended up dragging through the weekend. With very little sleep for all of them, they were so glad to finally make an arrest late Sunday evening. Graham had texted Sharon throughout the weekend, checking on her and offering to bring food. Sharon had politely declined his offer, but she'd promised to have lunch with him on Monday.

Sharon had at first been annoyed by Graham checking in on her. She was a grown woman, a police Captain at that, but the more she thought about it, she realized that this is what people did when they cared about each other. Was she starting to care about Graham? She hadn't asked him about his weekend, but she chalked that up to her long weekend and case. Sharon resolved that during lunch, she was going to invest herself more in Graham. He was very sweet, a bit dorky, but sweet. He was charming in fact, and while she still had an uneasy feeling, she saw no reason to give things a try with him. Yes, he was an odd dresser, she chuckled. He couldn't match well, and he didn't seem to mind. Yes, he was a bit short, but he couldn't change that. With her heels on, Sharon was at least his height, if not a bit taller. Graham was balding, but again, how could she fault that? His weight was average; he wasn't exactly a knockout, but who was Sharon kidding? They were both getting older, not younger. Sharon's mind continued to wander…he was an okay kisser, but that could be because she hadn't put much effort into kissing him. Maybe she'd have to change that. Maybe Graham was worth the risk of investing in dating.

With the case closed, paperwork in, it was after midnight before everyone left late Sunday night. Andy desperately wanted to speak to Sharon, but he also needed to speak to Nicole and find out more about this idiot. While the case had been a total annoyance to him, he knew one thing. It kept Sharon near him and away from Grahammy Boy, as he was still calling him. Sharon had given the team most of Monday off; they had to just come in late in the afternoon for some mandatory training that had already been scheduled by Taylor, but that was scheduled for just two hours. So, Andy, knowing how exhausted he was, how exhausted Sharon must be, decided he would show up at Sharon's place on Monday to take her to the beach where they could talk. They would have enough time for that before going into work. Luckily, if things went how Andy had planned, he'd have Sharon back, for good and with all cards on the table, by the end of the workday on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon was able to catch up with Rusty Monday morning before he left for the day. He was working on Mike's show at _Badge of Justice_ over the holidays before he started college in January. He seemed to really be loving his job, even if he just ran errands for them. Sharon was glad he was so happy, and she was very glad to spend time catching up with him over breakfast.

"So, Sharon, I'll be working until maybe 3:00 AM tonight on the set. They have to shoot some night scene. I'll text you if I'm going to be later than that," he told her as he was finishing the pancakes she had made him. "Thanks for breakfast, but I know you had a long weekend."

Sharon waved him off, "Rusty, it's fine. I was happy to make you breakfast, and I haven't exactly eaten well all weekend. Plus, I love spending time with you," she smiled as she finished her last bite. "Mmmm, that was so good. I'm stuffed."

Rusty raised his eyebrows, "Stuffed? Sharon, you ate one pancake. I wouldn't call that stuffed."

Sharon chuckled as she shrugged, "Well, full enough. I don't want to ruin lunch."

Rusty's eyebrows rose, "Plans?"

Sharon just nodded, "Yes," she said as she wiped her face, "Graham is taking me to lunch."

"That guy? So, your date went well? I guess I haven't even seen you to ask."

Sharon nodded, a bit quiet, "It did," she said simply. "I'm still figuring things out. He's a nice man, and well, lunch," she shrugged, "it's harmless."

Rusty gave her an odd look as he stood and cleared the table, "Okay, well, I'll stay out of it. So, did you tell Emily and Ricky?"

Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing Rusty was more worried than he was letting on, "Emily yes, Ricky no. That's mainly because I was talking wardrobe with Emily. I didn't figure you wanted to talk about what dress looked best on me," she chuckled.

Rusty grimaced, "Ahh, no, and on that note, I'm out of here," he waved. "Bye Sharon!"

Sharon finished cleaning up and put in a load of laundry. As she was finishing that, her phone text went off. As she picked it up, she found herself smiling.

"I may have taken the morning off to see if a delightful police captain would like to join me before lunch?"

Sharon smiled and replied, "My son just left for his job, so I am actually free."

"Great, can I pick you up? We can do anything you like."

"Alright, give me about 20 minutes? I'll text you my address."

"Okie dokie!"

Sharon chuckled at his last reply. He was a bit dorky, but maybe that was a sweet thing.

Graham knocked on Sharon's door exactly 20 minutes later. Sharon opened it and smiled, gesturing him in, "Hi, glad you found it okay," she nodded, and when he walked in, he embraced her, and Sharon found herself returning the embrace. Graham pulled back and then leaned into kiss Sharon. Again, Sharon found herself returning the kiss and felt Graham's hand on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Hi," he smiled as he finally pulled back, "Well, that was worth missing a morning of work, definitely," he chuckled. Sharon's cheeks grew red, and she just nodded.

"Beautiful condo, you have," he said looking around.

"Come in. I'll show you around," Sharon indicated. She led him around the condo, showing him the different rooms, and back in the living room, he admired the photos of her kids.

"Beautiful children, Sharon, but no surprise, they have a beautiful mother," he turned, as Sharon was standing behind him and kissed her again. Sharon was trying to relax and kiss him back, but she kept finding herself nervous.

"Thank you," she nodded, "so, what is the plan? I need to pick up two last minute Christmas gifts for my son, Ricky, if you don't mind."

Graham's eyes grew wide, "Really? Oh, I could use some help on a couple of things for my daughters. If you don't mind, you would really help me out. I've taken care of most of my shopping, but I am a guy shopping for five daughters and then the granddaughters."

Sharon chuckled and patted his arm, "Sounds wonderful. Let's go."

Graham and Sharon had a nice, light morning shopping at the outdoor shopping area Sharon had wanted to visit. Graham had explained that a couple of his daughters were really into scarves, and while he could always ask his fashion designer daughter, Anna, the point was to get something for her. So, Sharon had helped to pick out a couple of lovely pieces. Sharon was enjoying herself, and even when Graham grabbed her hand to hold it as they walked, she resisted the urge to flinch and pull back. Sharon then suggested a little café for lunch.

"What are you planning to eat, Sharon?" Graham asked her as they both studied the menu.

Sharon pursed her lips, "I'm not sure. I'm thinking the soup and salad."

"That does sound good. I need to eat more vegetables," he chuckled, "my girls keep on me about that, telling me I can't just eat red meat."

Sharon grinned, "Rusty is like that. He didn't eat salad when I met him, and well now, he actually enjoys it," she shrugged.

"Listen, after lunch, I need to head into the office for a couple of meetings, but do you have plans later? I know you mentioned Rusty was working late tonight. I hate the idea of a beautiful woman such as yourself being all alone," Graham asked.

Sharon looked up, "Well, no, I don't have any plans," she thought. "Tell you what-how about I make a vegetable lasagna. It's a favorite recipe of mine now, and if you like, you can come over for dinner? I know we haven't had a ton of time to just sit and talk. Work or other things always seem to interrupt us. That will get even more vegetables in you for the day, and it will allow us to do something fun," she smiled.

Graham reached over and took her hand in his, "That sounds wonderful. It's a date," he smiled broadly, pulling her hand up and kissing it, "and maybe after dinner, we can go to a movie."

While Sharon was having a relaxing morning off, Andy was anything but relaxed. He'd gotten up that morning, after not being able to sleep at all, and worked out. He needed to do something, anything, to get this issue with Grahammy Boy out of his way. He desperately wanted to call Sharon, but he saw just how exhausted she had looked when they all left work last night. He'd at least kept her fed all weekend. He knew Sharon, and he knew her well. At mealtimes, all weekend, he just deposited hot food on her desk, all her favorites. He got her soup from the deli, as well as two Italian dishes she loved. Sharon had thanked my several times, but honestly, the case had been so busy, they hadn't even had time to sit and eat together, much less talk. He'd also made sure she had a constant supply of tea or coffee; he seemed to know when she preferred one over the other. Each time he went to refill her mug, he noticed it empty, meaning at least she had drunk everything he'd gotten her.

So, after Andy got back from the gym where he'd tried to work out his nervous energy, he called Nicole. It was still very early, but he knew she would be up with the boys.

"Hi Dad," she said happily, "to what do I owe the pleasure of the early call? Long weekend you said."

"Hi Sweetheart," he replied to her, "Well, I did want to check on you since I didn't get to come for dinner this weekend. I also had something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" Nicole asked, "Well, we are fine. We all missed you for dinner. The boys said it wasn't fair the bad guys wouldn't let Grandpa Andy come for dinner, so maybe we can see you this week. Now, what did you want to ask?"

Andy chuckled at the first part of her statement, "Tell the boys I'll try to stop by this week, as long as I don't get another crazy case."

"I will. Now, what's up?" she asked again.

Andy sighed, "Nic, Sharon has gone out on a couple of dates with Graham."

"What?" Nicole almost yelled. "Who is Graham?"

"Graham as in your boss!" Andy almost yelled back, "So, I take it you didn't know? He didn't mention it?"

"My boss? Are you serious, Dad? Why? Doesn't he know that you and Sharon are well, what are you, Dad?" Nicole asked.

Andy sighed again as he sat down. He rubbed his hand over his face, "That's the problem, Nic. I thought we were going to start dating. I've been trying to give Sharon her space since the divorce, you know, still do things with her, but no pressure. Seems as if Grahammy Boy swooped in, asked Sharon out, and now she's gone out with him at least a couple of times!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dad, this is insane. I can't believe it. He saw you two at the ballet. What guy does that? I mean, he's a great boss, don't get me wrong, but ask out another guy's date? And, what about Sharon? Why would she actually go out with him?"

"I don't know!" Andy said exasperated, "Nic, I really don't know. I thought she felt the same I did. We spend so much time together, we like each other's families. Nic, I know I love her. I really thought she felt the same way, even if she couldn't yet identify it or totally sort out her feelings."

"Well, Dad, I would agree with you. I can see you love her; I have for awhile. It sounds like you need to talk to her before things progress anymore with Graham. Do you want me to speak to him at work? It might be awkward, but I will for you," Nicole had asked.

"No, no, no!" he said anxiously. "Please, don't. I'll sort this out. I wanted to find out if you knew anything. Nic, I've been sick about this. I'm going to shower and go over to Sharon's to try and sort this out. We have the morning off."

"Good idea, Dad. Keep me posted. I'm really sorry, and I hope you and Sharon can work things out. Let me know if I can help," she told him sweetly.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. Love you," he replied and hung up.

Andy showered, shaved, and dressed in casual clothing he knew Sharon liked. He'd even joked with her about it on occasion that she was ogling him with her eyes when he was in his dark jeans, simple t-shirt, with a light sport coat over it. It was still early, but he had a couple of stops to make. He was going to get her the largest bouquet of flowers he could, some of those pastries she liked, and then he was going to beg and plead for Sharon to dumb the Graham Cracker.

Except that Andy's morning didn't go anything like he had hoped or planned. Yes, he found a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Sharon. He knew she would love them; they were very Sharon-like. He'd even gotten the pastries she liked too. The problem came when he got to her place. It was barely after 9:00, and she wasn't home. Rusty wasn't either, but that wasn't a surprise. Andy wondered if the two had gone out for breakfast or maybe Sharon had gone out to do some Christmas shopping. After a couple of knocks and waiting it out, her door remained silent and closed. Andy did the only thing he could think of; he used his key to let himself in. Sharon had given it to him awhile ago, just in case something ever happened to her at work. After dealing with all the stalking issues, she and Andy had exchanged keys. Neither had abused it, and Andy hoped Sharon wouldn't think he had now. He simply wanted to drop off the things he'd gotten for her considering she wasn't home.

Andy let himself in and looked around. The condo was spotless, as it always was, and nothing gave him a clue as to Sharon's whereabouts. Andy had the flowers in a vase already, straight from the flower shop, and he thought about where to put them. He remembered bringing Sharon flowers in the past, and she had once told him she didn't like them on the kitchen table. He thought back to that conversation.

"Andy, your flowers are gorgeous. No one has given me flowers in, gosh, I can't remember. I hope you don't mind, but I don't want to keep them on the kitchen table," she had said.

Andy looked at her, a bit curious, but said, "Sure, can I ask why?"

Sharon had grinned at him, "Well, if they are on the table, I can't see across them to speak to you. Same goes for the living room-on the coffee table. So, I like flowers, not that I have gotten any in years, well decades," she had nervously smiled, "but I like them in my bedroom on my nightstand. That way, they are the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. Weird, I know, but I rarely get flowers," she shrugged.

Andy had grinned back at her, picked up the flowers, and he had moved them to her bedroom nightstand, "Easy," he had told her, "and, your decades of not getting flowers are over." And, they had been; Andy had made sure to spoil Sharon with her favorite flowers on multiple occasions.

Pulling himself back to today, Andy didn't have to think twice about where to put her flowers. He swiftly walked to her nightstand and put the flowers in their prominent spot. Smiling to himself, he knew that Sharon would think of him when she went to bed. With the pastry bag still in his hand, he toyed with the idea of what to do with it. He was afraid if he put it on the kitchen counter, Rusty would eat it all, not that he was against the idea of Rusty having any, but at this moment, Andy needed a break. He needed Sharon to see the pastries, know they were from him, and enjoy them herself. He'd happily bring Rusty pastries for months if he just left these ones alone. Drumming his fingers on the bag, Andy thought about where he could put the pastries. With an idea in mind, he walked to her kitchen. Andy opened her tea cabinet, and before he put the pastries up, he decided to write a quick note, "These had your name written on them, and I'm sorry I missed you. Hope you can enjoy with your tea. I figured this was a safe hiding place from Rusty the Garbage Disposal-A."

Satisfied with his drop-off, yet extremely frustrated he'd missed Sharon yet again, he tried to decide what to do next. Before leaving Sharon's condo, he sent her a text, "Free for dinner tonight? I miss talking with you."

It took a couple of minutes, but Sharon replied, "I'm sorry. I'm not free tonight. Tomorrow?"

Andy sighed, frustrated again, but what choice did he have, "Of course."

With that, Andy looked around, locked up, and left the condo. He had a couple hours before work, and he was in desperate need of a meeting. At least Sharon would enjoy her gifts when she got home later.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy was desperate, so desperate in fact, he was about ready to blow his top. He was ready to push aside any of Sharon's private life vs. work life issues and talk to her at the office. Everyone knew what was going on anyways, well, except Sharon, but the problem was he couldn't find Sharon. Oh, she was in the building, all right. The mandatory training they all had, well, hers was with Taylor and other department heads. The rest of the team was ushered to another floor for their training. Andy rushed out of his training as soon as he was done for the day to catch Sharon in her office, only to find it dark. She was gone. Whatever she had going on tonight, she'd already left. Andy just hoped Graham Cracker wasn't involved. He considered texting her again, but she'd told him she had plans, and like he'd been doing, he was trying to respect her space and yet, that wasn't working out well for him.

Sharon had gotten out of her meeting later than she wanted. Graham was coming over after work, and she wanted to get the things to make the lasagna. Graham texted her while she was at the store, and based on timing, it looked like he would arrive just after she did.

Sharon had enough time to get the groceries in the house and use the bathroom before Graham arrived. She was glad she'd been able to tidy up the bathroom; Rusty had left a mess from the morning. As she was heading back to the kitchen, Graham knocked on her door.

"Hi Graham," Sharon said almost out of breath from running around in her condo, "Come in," she gestured.

"Hello Sharon," Graham smiled brightly at her, handing her a bouquet of daisies. "I hope I'm not too early."

"No, no," Sharon gestured with her hands, "thank you for the flowers," she smiled, "I just got home myself, so I need to make the lasagna."

"I can help," Graham wiggled his fingers, as he followed Sharon to the kitchen. "Let me put those in water at least for you," he nodded at the flowers. Sharon got him a vase, and he set to work.

Sharon started setting out the ingredients for dinner, while he filled the vase. Het set it in the middle of the kitchen table and came back to help Sharon.

"So, what can I do to help?" he asked peering over her shoulder. He settled his hands on her hips and kissed her neck from where he was standing. Sharon almost jumped, but she let out a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Well," she said, trying not to sound agitated, "you can start the water for the noodles."

Graham nodded and moved away to complete his task. The rest of their dinner prep went smoothly with small talk.

With the lasagna in the oven and a few minutes before dinner, Sharon opened some wine, and she and Graham situated themselves on the couch to talk. Graham was a pretty easy guy to talk to; he was funny and had a lot of stories about his own kids. Sharon could tell he had been, still was, a very good dad.

As they continued to talk, Graham kept moving his hand over Sharon's knee, and slowly, it moved higher and higher. Sharon was freaking out a bit, and she didn't know why. She kept telling herself it was due to her not dating in decades. Soon, Graham closed the distance between the two of them and began kissing her. He had his hands on her shoulders, then in her hair, and Sharon found herself responding. They continued to kiss for awhile, enjoying each other, and then Sharon felt Graham tugging at her, trying to move her into his lap. She wasn't comfortable with that at all yet. Kissing him was one thing, but that just seemed to be another level of closeness, kissing while on his lap. Sharon broke apart and with swollen lips, looked at Graham, "I think dinner is almost ready," she announced.

Graham pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Right," he said, "Sharon, if I went too far there, I'm sorry," he nodded.

Sharon nodded too, "Thank you. I'm just trying to figure things out. Jack was a 30-year mess," she shook her head.

Graham stood and pulled Sharon up with him, "Well, tell me about him during dinner. I want to know so that I have a better picture of you," he encouraged.

Sharon smiled, nodded, and she took Grahams' hand in hers and walked to the dinner table.

Their dinner conversation centered around Jack and everything that had gone on with him the last 30 years. Once Sharon had exhausted that conversation, she asked Graham about his wife. She had died four years prior, and Graham said it had taken him a couple of years to get past that. He wasn't going to forget his wife, but his daughters kept reminding him he had a lot more life left to live.

"So, I've finally decided to start living life again, for my girls, for myself. I spent too long almost wishing the rest of my life away, and here I am," he gestured to Sharon. "Sounds like we have both had a lot of sadness."

Sharon nodded, "Indeed." She was emotionally exhausted from her talk; again, her team knew all about Jack, so this was something she hadn't had to discuss. Andy knew it all, so other than commenting Jack was a dirt bag who let the best thing in his life go, Sharon hadn't had to get into too much about her history with Jack while around Andy.

"Sharon, dinner was amazing. Thank you," he smiled brightly. "Would you like to see a movie?"

Sharon took a glance at her watch, "Well, it is still early. I suppose that would be fun," she nodded. "Let me get this cleaned up," she stood.

Graham stood too, "Oh, I'll help." He followed Sharon to the kitchen where she was already at the sink. He walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips again, while he whispered, "Thank you again for cooking. You're an amazing cook, just another one of your talents," he grinned. Sharon smiled, but he couldn't see her smiling. She nodded her head at him, and he began kissing her neck, and his hands began running up and down her sides. Sharon fought freezing in place again, but when she felt Graham's hands toying with the hem of her shirt, she did freeze.

"You know," she said turning in his arms, "the dishes can wait. Let me change so we can go to that movie now," she suggested.

Graham smiled at her, "Sounds good. We could always stand here and keep kissing like this," he said as he kissed her neck again. Sharon pulled back, "Rusty will be home, so let's go to the movie," she suggested, really wanting to get out of an awkward situation. Graham nodded and moved aside so she could change.

"I'll finish cleaning up," he told her as she walked to her room.

Sharon changed quickly into her dark jeans and decided on a red sweater. It was Christmas after all. As she was finishing in her closet, she walked back into her room and glanced toward her bed. She froze. There was a huge bouquet of flowers on her nightstand. Andy. He always got her favorite flowers, and he always, since she'd told him well over a year ago, put them on her nightstand. Sharon walked timidly to the flowers, almost expecting something to jump out at her from them. She inspected the flowers, and she was disappointed she didn't find a card or note. When had they come? Andy must have dropped them off, but when? Sharon thought back over her day, and she sat down. Andy must have stopped by in the morning. She'd gotten a text from him about getting together, and as she thought, she realized he must want to talk to her. Sharon smiled as she looked at the flowers again.

"Sharon, kitchen is clean," she heard Graham yell. It almost made her jump; he'd frightened her with his calling out to her. Sharon looked back at the flowers and smiled. She shook her head; that man, he knew her so well. She thought of the flowers Graham had brought. Graham. He was so kind, and she could tell he was a very good man. He'd brought her daisies and put them on the table. She didn't have the heart to tell him about the table issue she had with flowers. Maybe another time. Sharon stood, glanced at the flowers again, and she checked herself in the mirror. Andy. That man was going to make sure she was happy, no matter what. So, Sharon, happy with her appearance, walked back into the living room, to try another date with Graham.


	10. Chapter 10

The movie was okay. Sharon wasn't exactly sure what they had seen. Graham asked her if she had a preference, and this night, she really didn't. Graham excitedly told her he liked science fiction, which was probably Sharon's least favorite type of movie. Andy didn't like it either, and Rusty just made fun of how fake things looked. Andy had always joked about how many movies could you really make about zombies? Sharon chuckled thinking of that comment, as she sat watching zombies take over a fictional world. Part of her issue was also Graham's hands and where they were and where they seemed to want to be. Sharon was really trying hard, but she hadn't dated in over 30 years. She couldn't remember how she was supposed to feel. Was this anxiety normal? Should she be more excited to make out with Graham at a movie? They were both almost 60, and the idea seemed absurd on some levels. Yet, Graham seemed to like her a lot, and while he was really engrossed in the movie, he appeared to be really interested in Sharon too. He spent the movie holding her hand, running his hand up her leg, kissing her, and trying to get her to shift more toward him than she was comfortable. Sharon was having trouble relaxing.

Once the movie ended, Graham took her hand as he escorted her out, "Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked once they got outside and walked toward his car.

Sharon shrugged with a bit of a laughter to her voice, "Well, how many movies can you really make about zombies taking over the world?" she chuckled.

Graham started to laugh too, "Okay, point taken. What are you-romantic comedy type?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, that, historical fiction type, and even some action. I am a cop, you know," she smiled as they reached his car.

Before opening her door, Graham turned her around and kissed her again, "Thanks for another wonderful evening. Dinner, movie. It was great. Sharon, I have to ask though, are you uncomfortable? You seem to tense up when I kiss you."

Sharon sighed and bit her lip. She shrugged to look him in the eye, but she did, "Yes," she said sheepishly, "a bit. I'm sorry. I'm working on it."

Graham nodded as he looked down, "Okay. Thank you for being honest. So, I have an idea-" he started to say, but Sharon's phone rang. Sharon groaned and rolled her eyes as she dug it out of her purse.

"Captain Raydor," she answered, and Graham watched her as she listened. He loved how her eyes moved back and forth, processing information. He heard her give some orders, and then she promised to meet the team at the scene.

Once she finished her call, she bit her lip and looked up, "I'm sorry. Work," she shrugged.

He nodded and opened her door, "Can I drop you off at the scene? Would you be able to get a ride with someone then?"

Sharon thought for a moment and looked up the address, "Actually, that would be great. It's not far from here, but if you took me home and I came back, that would take over an hour."

Once they were settled in the car, Sharon gave Graham the address, and he turned the car toward the crime scene.

"So, Sharon, I was about to say something when work called," he chuckled.

Sharon turned in her seat, "Oh, I'm sorry. You were. What was it?"

"Well," Graham said as he pulled up to a stoplight and turned to her while it was red, "I was thinking. I know we just started dating, but I want to do something nice for you for Christmas. You and I discussed how neither Ricky nor Anna were coming home for Christmas, so that got me thinking. Sharon, I would love to take you to San Francisco the weekend after Christmas to visit our kids. They could meet each other, and the four of us could spend some time together. Of course, I'm also hoping for some alone time with you. Sharon, you are such an amazing woman. I thought a trip like that might help you relax somewhat too, and well, we could get a really nice hotel room overlooking the bay. What do you say?"

Sharon's eyes grew huge, and she was glad the stoplight changed and Graham had to turn his head away from her. A weekend away with him? She wasn't ready for that, at all with him. My goodness, she was having trouble kissing him without freaking out. Sharon knew she had to say something; the silence was too much. She also knew they were a mile from the crime scene, and this conversation needed to end before it got out of hand.

"I, um, Graham, I am not sure what to say," she started. Graham reached over and rubbed her knee, "Sharon, it's been a short time, but honestly, since I saw you at Nicole and Dean's wedding a few months ago, well, you took my breath away, and you have been amazing since. I think we have a good thing going so far, and I think we could have a fantastic future," he grinned at her. Sharon sat there, frozen.

"Graham," she started, her voice, shaky, "First off, aside from Jack, I've dated very little. I'm also not that sort of woman, regarding the umm, physical aspect of a relationship. I stick close to my faith, and well, basically, this is much too soon for me."

Graham had pulled up to the scene, and Sharon knew she needed to get to work. The last thing she wanted was for her team to be nosing around her life either. Graham turned to look at her before she got out. He put his arm on hers, "Hey, I don't want to rush you. I'm sorry if that's too much. Sharon, I think you could be wonderful in my life. We could retire together, travel, and I'd be honored to be with someone as amazing as you."

Sharon's head was spinning, and the only thing she could think was, "Graham, this is all too much. I think I need to get to work right now, and it might be best if we didn't see each other. I'm sorry, but I don't think we are at the same places in our lives. I'm not ready to retire, not by a long shot," she chuckled. "You are a wonderful man, but I think it best we say good-bye."

Graham frowned, his hand still on her knee, "I'm sorry to hear that," he traced circles on her knee, "I thought we had a great chemistry. Before you do something you might regret, promise me you'll think about the weekend? Sharon, I think if we have time to be alone together, in a romantic city, well," he wiggled his eyebrows, "it could be amazing," as he ran his hand up her knee.

Sharon pulled back sharply, "Graham, thank you again. I need to go," she said swiftly as she grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. She all but slammed the door, as she tried to collect herself. She was a cross between mad and ready to cry.

The team had noticed Sharon's arrival out of the corners of their eyes, and while all wanted to watch the scene unfold, they tried to look busy at work. Andy had been interviewing someone again, so he had actually been the least involved in seeing Sharon's arrival. Provenza went over to him and tapped him after he noticed Sharon was still in the car for quite awhile.

"Idiot," he tapped Andy, "Captain just arrived in what I'm guessing is Graham Cracker's car," he nodded in the direction. Andy thanked the witness, snapped his notebook shut, and whirled around. He and Provenza stood there, assessing the situation.

"Looks like she's getting out," he added, as he saw the door opening, illuminating the interior. They could see Sharon say something, hastily grab her stuff and almost jump out of the car. Andy could tell she was upset and flustered.

"Go," Provenza waved, "this is your chance. Don't screw it up, please! Your soap opera needs to end!"

Andy took off in a jog, which got the attention of the rest of the team. They all followed his direction, noting he was headed toward a disheveled Captain. By the time he reached Sharon, Grahammy Boy had taken off in his car, and Sharon was still standing there, looking much unlike herself.

"Hey! What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Andy asked, now very worried. Sharon wasn't herself at all, and she was staring off into space. The rest of the team had stopped processing the scene to walk closer and observe the scene. They remained at a distance, but close enough to hear whatever was about to transpire. Something was definitely off with their Captain.

"Sharon?" Andy tried again, this time touching her elbow to get her attention.

Sharon snapped out of her haze. She was mad, sad, and just all around irritated. How did she drop her defenses for Graham? She should have trusted her instincts more. He was looking for a new wife, someone to take care of ALL his needs, travel to visit his kids, and that wasn't going to be Sharon.

"Sharon? Are you okay?" Andy asked again, now visibly worried, "Did he hurt you?"

Sharon looked Andy in the eye and shook her head. She was on the verge of tears, yet still fuming mad too, "No," she squeaked out, "I'm fine."

Andy rolled his eyes, as he got a tighter grasp on her arm, "Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny," he said sarcastically. "Sharon, I know you well, and you're not fine. What happened?"

Sharon collected herself now and looked at him, "Andy, I'm sorry! I don't want to disappoint you, seeing as how you wanted this to happen and set things in motion, but I just can't date Graham. He wanted to go away for the weekend with me. Andy, I can't go spend a romantic weekend with him!"

Andy's eyes grew huge as he listened to Sharon. Unbeknownst to them, the team had moved even closer. The murder scene could wait, "Sharon! What are you talking about, and at the same time, he was trying hard not to pass out at the idea of Sharon spending a romantic weekend with any other guy."

Sharon shook her head, "Andy, I'm sure you were trying to be sneaky, but I figured out that you, Nicole, and Dean were trying to set me up with Graham. I tried dating him, and I just can't. I hope it's not too awkward. I know he's a friend of the family."

Andy was ready to explode. Sharon wasn't making any sense, "Sharon!" he said loudly, "Listen to me. I don't know what is going on, but why on Earth would you think I'd set you up with Graham?" he asked now, blood pressure on the rise. This woman could get to him.

Sharon stood there, now visibly confused, "Wait? What? You wanted us to talk, right? You thought we'd be a good match? That's why we were left alone at the ballet to talk?"

Andy shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. He was sure he could hear, "Idiots," in the background, but he ignored it, "Sharon!" he said loudly again, so much so she jumped, "Sharon, I would NEVER set you up with someone else. Are you serious?"

"You wouldn't?" Sharon asked.

Andy raised his hands in the air. He was beyond frustrated. How could Sharon not see it? "Let me be very clear. Sharon Raydor, I love you! I've loved you for years. You can irritate me to no end, like right now, but there's no way I would ever set you up with someone because I want you to be with me! You really think I want to hear about you going off on a romantic weekend with some Graham Cracker?" he shouted, and in the moment, he closed the distance with Sharon and kissed her deeply. Andy could care less if they were at work. This mess had to end and end now.

Sharon was taken by surprise, but on one hand, the surprise was she was glad Andy kissing her. She hadn't realized how comfortable she felt in his arms, with him kissing her, and she had to admit; he was a fantastic kisser. In the background, she started to hear cheers, whistles, claps, and finally phrases such as, "Way to go Lieutenant!" "It's about time, Lieutenant!" "Finally!" and of course, "Idiots."

Andy broke apart from Sharon but kept his forehead against hers and his hands around her hair, "Sharon, I made a huge mess of this. I had no idea you thought I'd set you up with that guy. I'm sorry. I must admit when I heard you were going on a date with him, my heart sank. I haven't slept in days. I've been to more meetings than I go to in a month. Sharon, I should have made this clear a very long time ago. I'm sorry. I was trying to give you space after your divorce and not be the jerk swooping in. Sharon, I want you, only you, and I want you to be with me, NOT with anyone else," he smiled at her.

Sharon's eyes glistened with tears, but she held them back. This was not at all how she saw the crime scene going, yet it felt right. It was the most comfortable she'd been in over a week, here, late at night, at a murder scene with half the LAPD nearby."

Sharon smiled up at him and let out a giggle. She schooled herself and looked at him, "Andy, I'm so, so very sorry. I messed up all of this. I should have known. I'm the idiot, as Provenza would say," she chuckled but whispered to him, "Don't tell him I said that," and Andy grinned. "Andy, I hurt you. I know. I'm so blind as to not see you right in front of me. I thought you weren't interested in me. I kept trying with him because I thought that's what you wanted," she shook her head. Andy stopped her head from moving and had her look right into his eyes.

"Sharon, let me be clear. I'm very, very interested. I want no one else. Just you. I'll wait for you as long as it takes, just as long as I don't have to watch you date anyone else or have thoughts of you going on some romantic getaway with anyone other than me-when you're ready," he added. "Sharon, I thought I was losing you," his breath caught and Sharon shook her head at him.

"Andy, I don't know how I can apologize enough. I screwed all this up, and I can't imagine how much it hurt to watch. I am deeply sorry. I should have trusted my instincts something was off. I kept comparing everything to you," she said as she pulled back and started to pat down his tie.

"Everything?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I took for granted everything we have built together. Andy, he took me for Indian food!"

Andy smiled and chuckled, which surprised Sharon, "I know," he grinned.

"You did? How?" she asked.

Andy started laughing now, "You smelled like Indian food. I always love your perfume, as you know. I bought it for you, but the night you had Indian food, well, that's not a good scent."

"Oh!" she smacked at him, "guess I had that coming."

Andy pulled her in and kissed her head, "Yup, so how was the bagel with the lox?" he laughed again.

Sharon started laughing now too, "Alright! I get your point. I didn't even tell you yet we saw a sci-fi movie tonight."

Andy pulled back and looked at her, "Really? I mean, come on, how may zombies can you create to take over fictional worlds?"

Sharon chuckled, "I said the same thing," she grinned at him.

"So, everything?" Andy wiggled his eyebrows, "How does kissing you compare?" he whispered in her ear.

Sharon laughed at him, "Andy Flynn, you are wonderful, and I can say without a doubt, NO COMPARISON," as she grinned up at him before she leaned up and kissed him herself.

"Woohoo! Captain! You go Ma'am!" they heard, and it was at that moment, the reality of where they were hit them.

Sharon broke them apart, "Andy, this is bad. We're at work, at a crime scene!"

Andy shrugged it off, as he turned, pulled her into his side, and walked her over to the officer in charge of making sure the detectives signed into the log book, something Sharon made sure the team followed-all the rules.

"Chuck," Andy asked, "has Captain Raydor logged in for work yet?" he asked, obviously with a trick up his sleeve.

Chuck made a production of looking and grinned up at Andy, "No, Lieutenant. Captain Raydor has not signed in yet. She still has 10 minutes before I would have to note that she is late. Also, I logged you out a few minutes ago, noting a personal matter you had to discuss."

Andy nodded, "Thanks Chuck," and turned back to Sharon, pulling her away from the scene by a few steps. "You see, we're fine," he grinned. Sharon was in too good of a mood right now to argue, which was ironic after her initial arrival.

"Andy, we need to talk after this case, but let me be clear, so there is no question about it. I want you too," she grinned up at him.

Andy winked at her, "I'll cancel my date for tomorrow then," he joked with her as he pecked her on the lips. Sharon's eyes grew wide, and then she chuckled.

"Get back to work, Lieutenant," she admonished him.

Andy saluted her and turned to walk back to the crime scene, "Oh Andy," he heard and turned back to Sharon, "thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

Andy grinned brightly, "They reminded me of you," he winked and turned again.

This time, Sharon was more formal as she loudly said, "Lieutenant Flynn?" and he turned back to look at her, grinning.

"Yes, Captain Raydor? What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"If you ever try anything like that again, your," she flared her arms, "your display there, you'll be back in sensitivity training," she scoffed at him.

Andy winked at her and turned, and as he walked back into the roped off area where Provenza, Tao, Amy, Julio, and Buzz were all standing, mouths hanging open, he said loudly enough for the whole scene to hear," Worth it! Oh, and while I'm digging my hole, Captain, you look hot in those jeans!"

Sharon, who desperately needed to regain her role as officer in charge, ignored the comment, rolled her eyes, schooled herself and started walking and pointing, "Everyone, back to work," she barked. She walked over to Chuck, "Chuck, Captain Sharon Raydor checking in."

"Thank you, Captain," he replied. "I believe Lieutenant Provenza is ready for you, and might I add, Captain, Congratulations. It's about time."

With that, Sharon shook her head, as she tried not to blush and looked at Provenza as she walked up to him, "What? Don't just stare, Lieutenant. That's rude. You can get all the details from your best friend later. Now, catch me up," she told him.

"Idiots," he mumbled, and before he addressed Sharon, he turned, "Sykes? Pull the betting pool when we get back to the office."

 **There will be one more chapter..stay tuned!**


	11. Epilogue

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I so appreciate them! We've come to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is set the next December. Looking for new story ideas now...**

"You'll never guess who I saw at the grocery store?" he said as he walked in, bags in both hands. Rusty looked up from his place on the couch, waved, and looked back toward his computer where he was studying for a final, and Sharon called out from the kitchen.

"I certainly hope it's not a suspect like you saw that one time at the store. Andy, it's probably a good thing we'll be moving soon if you keep running into old suspects around the area," Sharon chuckled as Andy put the grocery bags down on the countertop.

Sharon was working at the stove, mixing a sauce, when Andy walked up behind her, "Smells good," he grinned as she wound his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her head.

Sharon half turned in greeting, "Hi," she smiled brightly at him and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss.

"I can hear that!" they heard from the living room, and both Andy and Sharon started chuckling. Andy reached over Sharon's shoulder and dipped his finger in the sauce, lifting it to taste it," Yup, tasty," he grinned, "You'd think an Italian taught you to cook like that."

Sharon pushed him back so she could turn around, "Thank you for picking up the noodles on your way over. I can't believe I was totally out of them," she shook her head.

"No problem," Andy smiled, "but, now you owe me big for whom I had to talk to at the store."

"Oh yes," Sharon grinned, "what suspect did you see this time?"

Andy shook his head, "Not a suspect. Might have been a victim if I had to get involved with him awhile ago."

At his cryptic description, Rusty had even stopped studying and was leaning back to see and hear Sharon and Andy's discussion, "Hey Andy, who'd you see?" Rusty asked.

"Oh, I ran into Graham," he rolled his eyes as he snagged a carrot out of the salad bowl. "Yeah, delightful conversation. Guy asked me if I lived in the area. I just told him I was moving soon. Turns out he's a new resident just down the street," Andy smirked.

Rusty broke out laughing, "Ahh, another dig at Sharon on Graham. Good one, Andy," he chuckled and turned back to his studying.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Stop! Both of you. He's a nice man. I know I created that mess, but look where we all are now," she smiled brightly, eyes twinkling.

"Umm, I'm not sure I'm so excited about everything," Rusty teased. "If Graham is to blame, as I'll call it for this year's developments, well, then I want to punch the guy."

"Rusty!" Sharon scolded him, while Andy laughed, "Rusty, be nice," she said pointing the wooden spoon at him.

"What?" Rusty called out, "If you say he's the reason, Sharon, then no thanks. I have to move soon, and we get him," he gestured at Andy, "permanently," he made an icky face, all in jest.

"Such a comedian," Andy mumbled, eating another carrot. "I didn't hear you complaining about the garage apartment that is a tad bigger than your current bedroom, now did I? Who do you think is financing all of this? Daddy Warbucks? Oh no, you're living in the lap of luxury-garage apartment, college paid for, and Santa told me a new car has been picked out."

"What!" Rusty jumped up and over the couch, much to Sharon's disgust, "I can get that car?"

Andy and Sharon glanced at each other and chuckled. Sharon walked up behind Andy, "You know, Andy, I think you were right. The old Volvo can be fixed yet again," she teased.

Andy nodded, "True, but that was a really nice little four-door silver sedan with a sunroof you saw Sharon," he shrugged. "Oh well."

Rusty actually begged, "Oh please, I take it back. Graham can be called a saint if he's brought us all here. I need a car! Sorry, Sharon, but the Volvo is dying."

Sharon couldn't keep it up anymore," Rusty, Andy already took care of it. He negotiated a god deal. We can pick it up this weekend."

Rusty looked at Andy, "For real?"

Andy patted Rusty, "Yup, see, not so bad having me around," he winked toward Sharon.

"Wait," Rusty stopped and looked at the two of them again, "Andy negotiated the deal? Sharon, I thought you were the master negotiator. You're slipping, letting Andy do the negotiating," he gave them a sly smile, baiting them.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy, and he winked at her. Andy turned to face Rusty, "Murder suspects cringe when they have to deal with your mother's negotiation skills. That is true. Car salesman cringe with mine," Andy smiled smugly.

Sharon swatted at him while Rusty groaned, "Rusty, Andy likes to deal with car salesmen; I don't," as she smiled warmly at Andy.

Rusty could tell that look; Sharon wanted to kiss Andy, so he moved back to the couch quickly. Sharon and Andy smiled at each other, and she did kiss him quickly as she walked back to the stove.

"I can still hear that," they heard from the living room.

"Then put on headphones!" Andy shouted as he walked up behind Sharon and kissed her cheek. He put his hands on her waist, and she patted them, "So, if he complains about hearing us kiss, what do you think he'd do if I told him what we were up to on that couch a few nights ago?" he whispered.

Sharon fought back a laugh and patted his arm again, "Just think, we close in another month on the house," she grinned, "and we'll all be under one roof all the time. Tell me, what did Graham-what's that name you and the team called him-Graham Cracker-what did you two talk about?"

Andy stepped back to give Sharon some room and leaned against the cabinets, "Oh, not much. I didn't mention you at all. Thought it might be a bit awkward, but we may see him at the ballet again."

Sharon turned; she had moved to the sink where she was draining pasta, "Oh, where the little 'mishap' began?" she looked at him with an apologetic shrug.

Andy rolled his eyes and ate another carrot out of the salad bowl, "Yeah, the one in the same. He asked if I was going to the boys' production, which I told him I was. I didn't tell him we were together, partly because he said I could meet his fiancé there."

Sharon turned with her mouth open, "Really? He said that? Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Andy shrugged, "Yeah, so when he said that, well, it would have been a bit awkward to bring up you."

Sharon nodded and gestured for Andy to grab the salad. The two worked easily without having to say anything, to get the food on the table.

"Rusty, dinner's ready," Andy called to him, and the three sat. They said grace before they ate, and Sharon picked up the conversation.

"So, did you find out about this mystery lady?" she asked.

Andy finished chewing and replied, "Just that her name is Connie, and apparently, she lives nearby."

"Well, sounds like one of the first great reasons to move," Rusty added.

"You two again, stop," Sharon scolded them, "He was a nice man. Yes, a little odd, and yes, just looking for a spouse, but nice still. He just wasn't for me," Sharon grinned and grabbed Andy's hand.

"Oh, please don't get all mushy," Rusty complained, "and Sharon, you're one to talk."

The three chuckled and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh Rusty, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to meet him at the ballet," Sharon winked at Andy as she took another bite.

Rusty suddenly looked up, "What? I have to go?"

Andy smiled brightly at him, "Of course. You're part of the family, and as a family, we all support each other. Plus, the boys begged for you to come."

Rusty groaned, "Great. Can't wait. How did I get so lucky?"

Andy just nodded, "Rusty, I ask myself that every day," and winked at Sharon. There evening continued as many prior to that had.

Sharon didn't know she was being watched, but she was. It was almost time for the ballet to start, and a set of eyes had been watching Sharon since she'd been spotted.

He was a bit surprised to see her again, but again, he knew she and Nicole's family were close. She looked good, Graham had to admit. He thought back over the year, and while he had a great thing going with Sharon, well, it didn't compare to what he had with Connie. So, Graham had to admit, maybe Sharon had done the right thing. He just hoped she wasn't regretting her decision to stop seeing him.

As he continued to watch Sharon, he saw her walk up to the row where Nicole and Dean were already. Both stood and walked over to hug her, all of them smiling and laughing. He noticed a young man with Sharon, whom he guessed was her son, "Ricky? Rusty?" He remembered because they were "y" names. So, she'd brought Rusty with her, her date to see Nicole and Dean's kids. He shook his head; that was a strange friendship. As Graham watched a little more, he saw the group take their seats. That is when he was intrigued. Sharon left a seat between herself and Nicole. Graham shook his head, "Ahhh," he thought, "Andy Flynn." Yes, that helped the mystery. Where was that guy? He must be running late from work, but as Graham had that thought, he shook his head. Couldn't be right; Andy worked with Sharon, and she was here. Well, maybe he was in the lobby.

As Graham studied Sharon, who was laughing and chatting with Nicole and Rusty, he caught sight of Andy walking down the aisle toward the group. Graham nodded to himself, noting Andy was here. Andy put his hand on the kid's back, and Sharon's son looked up at him. Andy flipped car keys in the air toward the kid, and the kid caught them, to which he watched Andy pat him on the back. Andy then moved past the kid, and that's when Graham almost jumped out of his seat. As Andy worked his way past Sharon, he watched Sharon look up, smile brightly, and pat Andy on the arm as he leaned down and kissed her. Graham couldn't believe it. Sharon? She looked happy, and she was being openly affectionate. She hadn't looked at him like that at all, and she had frozen when he'd tried to kiss her. Andy hadn't mentioned this at all when he ran into him at the grocery store. Neither Nicole nor Dean had said anything at work either.

As Graham continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him, he saw Andy step over Sharon's seat to get to his own. Andy leaned down and kissed Nicole's cheek and shook Dean's hand before settling in his own seat. When he did, Graham saw Sharon twist to face Andy. It looked like she was talking to Nicole. Then, he noticed it. Her hand went to Andy's shoulder as she spoke, her left hand. Graham was sure of what he saw. She had on an engagement ring. Bright, shiny, and sparkling in the theater lights. Yes, she appeared to be engaged to Andy Flynn. So much for saying she wasn't ready for that in her life. Well, Graham had found Connie. He settled back, waiting for his daughter and Connie to return from the backstage area so they could all watch the ballet.

Graham enjoyed watching his granddaughter in the ballet. She was adorable, and she was becoming a good dancer. He'd also been able to pick out Nicole and Dean's boys, and they too, had done a great job. Once the ballet ended, Graham decided to say hello to everyone, as well as to introduce them to Connie.

As Graham walked up to the group, he could tell they were laughing about something.

"Graham, hi!" Nicole beamed as he walked up. Nicole and Dean still worked for Graham, and they liked him quite a bit. Both said he was a good boss. They had been told all about the "mishap" as Sharon kept calling it, and Nicole and Dean, while knowing the anguish it caused Andy, found the situation quite funny. They could say that now, seeing as how things had all worked out.

At the mention of his name, Sharon and Andy both turned toward him. They were holding hands and had been laughing about something.

"Sharon, Andy, hello" Graham nodded to them, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Connie."

Connie was introduced, and she was nothing at all like Sharon had been. Connie was short, gray hair, and she wore almost no makeup. They spoke with her for a few moments, and it seemed like she was a very kind woman.

"Connie, you know I work with Dean and Nicole," he nodded, "this is Nicole's father, Andy Flynn, and this is, well, I saw your ring, Sharon, his fiancé, I am guessing, Sharon Raydor," Graham explained.

Sharon's face got a little flustered, but she kept her hand clutched to Andy's, and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckle, "Hi," she extended her hand, "it's nice to meet you, and yes, Andy and I are engaged. Sharon turned slightly. This is our son, Rusty," she nodded to him. Rusty just waved.

Andy looked over toward Rusty, "Rusty, if you want to get the car, the boys should be done soon," Andy encouraged. Rusty nodded, grateful for the excuse, "be careful with it, Rusty." As Rusty departed, Nicole and Dean also excused themselves to find the boys.

Sharon just chuckled as Rusty took off, "Sorry," she waved toward Rusty, "we came in his new car. He's so excited. His old one was about to fall apart, and I think he'll pass out if he does anything to the new one," she chuckled.

"Yeah, don't need another heart attack," Andy mumbled. Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed," Not funny," as she looked up at him, eyes bright.

"I take it an inside joke?" Graham asked.

Sharon shook her head, "No, Andy actually had a mild heart attack earlier this fall. I don't do heart attack jokes," she glared at him, earning a wink from Andy.

"So," Graham gestured, "you two?" he asked.

Sharon and Andy both nodded, as Andy put his arm around Sharon, "Yup, we discovered we knew each other better than ourselves."

Sharon looked at Andy, "'More like no one else would put up with you," she teased.

"When's the wedding?" Graham asked, ending their banter.

Sharon smiled at the thought, "February 22. We'd prefer the spring or summer, but that's when my daughter wasn't in production."

"Ahh, "Graham replied, "well, congratulations. Is she still dancing in New York?"

Andy nodded, "She is. We're flying there to see her next week," he smiled, "doc finally cleared me to fly and all."

"Well, that's great," Graham smiled. "I don't know if Andy mentioned it looks like we are neighbors. Connie lives down the street, and we're getting married December 19."

"Oh, well congratulations," Sharon smiled at the two, "I'm afraid we won't be neighbors. We're closing on our new house next month. The condo was a little tight for all of us, and then you factor in five kids and some grandkids in and out, well," Sharon shrugged.

"That sounds very nice. Congratulations yourselves," Graham added.

"So, where did you two meet?" Sharon asked now very intrigued.

Connie jumped in, "Oh, craziest thing. We met at this Indian restaurant. We were both eating alone after Christmas, and well, Graham here asked if I would join him. Then, he asked if I liked science fiction movies, which happen to be my favorite. We've been together ever since," she smiled at Graham.

Sharon had to nudge Andy who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "Well, it sounds like it was meant to be."

While they were still talking, the boys could be heard running toward them, "Grandpa Andy, Grandma Sharon!" they yelled as they ran up to embrace them.

"Hello boys!" Sharon said with a broad smile on her face. Andy picked up the younger one, while the older one held Sharon's hand.

"So," Connie asked, "I know you are Nicole's father, Andy, but how did you and Sharon meet, and how long have you known each other?"

Andy chuckled, as did Sharon, "Funny story," Andy shrugged, "Sharon is my boss; we are both detectives with Major Crimes of the LAPD. Sharon runs the division; I'm one of her lieutenants. We've known each other for over 20 years," he smiled at Sharon.

"Oh my, that long and you just now are together?" Connie asked.

Andy winked at Sharon, "Sometimes the best things in life are worth the wait."

THE END


End file.
